The MoonShine Chronicles
by Agagite Whispers
Summary: The tale of the first female Lycan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She pushed against the guards that held her, a slave girl barely eighteen years old, she had been dragged from her Mistress's chamber to the castle of Viktor, they had forced a sack over her head and dragged her, fettered and chained, through the mud and forest until they reached this forbidding place, she had been led across a stone floor, like ice beneath her bruised and bleeding feet, the rough cloth choked her, the shackle heavy about her neck, she heard screaming and shuddered, perhaps they were nearing the torture chamber…

The sound came again, that endless howl of agony, unending and cruel, it hurt her ears and brought tears to her eyes, she squeezed them shut as though such a futile gesture could somehow stop it.

It was only feet away; she longs to beg her captors to free her from her bonds, to allow her to help the poor man in his sufferings.

The cloth is ripped from her head and the shackle about her neck is undone, it is her turn to scream, beside her is a heavy wooden door and through the bars she can see a great wolf, it has a man in its jaws, blood runs from a bite in his shoulder and he thrashes and shrieks, it is barely a human sound anymore, at last he is pulled from the chamber and pushed into the line of shaking men who have already been given over. Their wounds are bloody and treacherously deep in the flickering lights of the torches on the cold stone walls. It is a miracle he is alive.

She is dragged forward and pressed against the door, her hair hangs matted in her face, her tears burn her cheeks, they check that her arms are bound securely behind her back and open the door, her feet drag on the stones, and she screams, begging to be spared, they push her through and slam the door, she looks about wildly, there is no escape, the creature is chained to the wall, she gazes out at the men hunched in their pitiful line, soon she must join their number, one way or the other, she closes her eyes and steps toward the monster,

One step…Two…Three…

She hears it moving, she can feel its breath on her face, the scent of blood sickens her.

She must be brave, one final step.

She is within its reach and she feels the rush of wind as it lunges, its bite burns like fire from heaven, the wrath of God poured into her flesh in punishment for her sins.

Her eyes flash open and she screams with all her strength, as if it will lessen the pain, she thrashes and sobs, the wolf's grip crushes her chest, and she can barely draw enough air to vent her suffering.

The rope about her wrists is broken in their struggle, of beast and prey.

She throws her head back, the full moon whispers above in the endless blackness of the night, her vision is scarlet from the agony, she hears a man's voice, "it is done, she will turn! This is torture!" A man has thrown himself against the bars. She gazes out at him, beyond the crimson haze he is all that she can see.

He tries to reach through to her, she throws out her arm wildly, feels his fingers through the metal and clutches at him, "Be still" his voice is like a rush of molten silver in the burning of her torment, she tries to quiet herself, the monster releases its mighty jaws and she falls to the stone, fighting the urge to curl in on herself and shriek.

She lies still. She hears the sound of a key in the lock, and the scraping of wood as the heavy door is opened, high above she can see the wolf standing over her trembling form, it nudges her with its snout and she bites her lip to keep from crying out in pain and terror, the man has entered the chamber, the wolf leans over her, protecting her as if she were its kill.

The man snarls and the monster steps back, head lowered. He kneels down beside her, and lifts her in his arms; she hangs there all but lifeless, she is dimly aware of shadows and voices as she is carried deep into the bowels of the castle, down into filth and damp, down amongst the Lycan slaves.

She is laid upon the straw and the man sits beside her, leaning against the bars, watching her with eyes as dark as the winter sky, she reaches up tentatively, her shoulder has healed, the vicious bites of the wolf have faded like the stars before the dawn.

She sits nervously, glancing about she is locked in a cage, the man beside her smiles "Do not be afraid, the worst is over. I am Lucian."

Her voice is hoarse "What have they done to me?" it is all that matters now.

Lucian holds out a ring of metal pierced with points of silver on the inside "They have made you one of us, a lycan, your life will be little different from that which you are accustomed to, you are still a slave nothing more."

She eyes the collar "And this...a sign of my enslavement?"

"Yes" he holds it out; she pushes his hand away.

"I will never wear such a thing! I am not an animal!"

She hears the rough laughter of the men clustered about in the adjoining cages, each one of them bears such a collar.

Footsteps ring on the stone; a guard stands outside of the cage, "Is it done?"

Lucian shakes his head "I cannot persuade her to wear it."

The guard snorts, with a sound like a hog "You filthy animal, she is a woman, if she refuses you force her." He raises an eyebrow at the disgusted expressions of the slaves "Well I am certainly not risking myself by coming in there, she is one of yours now."

He stalks off and they hear his keys jingle as he leaves; he calls back " I will return in one hour and if it is not in place, Viktor says she will be flogged. He will not stand for a disobedient slave."

Lucian sighs 'You must put this on. We all wear them, it is no hardship"

She sneers "Never! It is inhuman! I have been whipped before, I do not fear it."

He crawls towards her, and she leaps back, pressing herself against the bars, Lucian kept his voice gentle, it would not do to frighten the girl further. "The whips are coated in silver, the Lycan's bite will seem delightful by comparison. Trust me and put this on."

She half reached for it and then withdrew " I cannot. It is a monstrous thing."

"Then close your eyes, and I will do it for you, but it must go on, either at your own hand or by mine." Lucian's dark eyes hold her prisoner; she cannot break her gaze.

She closes her eyes and swift as lightening Lucian closes the collar about her delicate throat, it looks strange, too cruel a thing on one such as she.

The heavy iron sits oddly upon her lily-white flesh, she opens her eyes pale as the starlight and blue as ice, they seem to burn into his very soul "What am I? Will I become like that…thing they locked me in with?"

Lucian nods "Yes, they have made you one of us now. A lycan"

Her eyes shine with tears unshed "So I am a beast…a monster…like you."

"Yes. But you have immortality, perhaps some small comfort."

"Eternity as an animal and hell at the end of it." Her voice is bitter as poison. She gazes up at the moon high above, through the bars of their prison.

Lucian sighs, "You will become accustomed, you need not be afraid."

She is trembling "But I am." She looks back and her eyes glow in the darkness, the cruel silver of her moon shackle digs into her throat, she can feel the silver's poison like fire in her blood, it keeps the change away.

She shivers at the rain that falls through the bars, the castle walls protect them from the icy wind that screams beyond, she does not sleep that night, but stays huddled into a far corner looking up at the moon.

The sky begins to lighten with the first caress of dawn, fading from black to blue and finally to a bloody scarlet.

Lucian awakes, and sees her still hunched there, he holds up the thin blanket littered with holes "Why did you not take this?"

"It is yours." She seems more resigned this morning, as if the horror has sunk in, driven itself as deep into her bones as the nails at the crucifixion of Christ.

The rattle of keys echoes in the morning and Lucian stands and offers her his hand, he helps her to her feet, the guard opens their cage and they step through as she passes she turns and snaps her teeth at the guard, who leaps back in mortal terror.

She giggles, the Lycans laugh with her as she follows them out into the courtyard, one by one the men leave to their own enslavement, until she is left standing beside Lucian, "You may work with me until Viktor gives you work of your own."

She is grateful for she sees the back breaking work to which the men are put, she hurries after Lucian across the courtyard, they stop beside the glowing forge and her eyes widen "I am a ladies maid I cannot work like this!" her delicate sensibilities are clearly offended at the idea that she might be expected to sweat for her enslavement.

He laughs at her then and takes a sheet of iron, she is standing well back as he turns and heats it in the flames, "You fear fire?"

She nods, mute and pale.

Lucian smiles "You will have to overcome that, come here. It cannot hurt you from so far away."

She edges nearer, he catches the sleeve of her dress and pushes it up her arm, "You cannot work like that, it could cause you some harm. Here like this." He shows her how to mould the metal across the anvil, to forge a sword.

She is sweating within moments, dizzy with the heat, she lays down the hammer and pushes her hair back, Lucian hands her a strip of rough cloth and she ties her hair back with it, as the peasant women of her village did.

The Moon Shackle hurts her, she wonders if she will ever become used to its endless weight on her neck. A realization dawns and she touches it feeling the icy iron and the silver burning at her throat "did you make these?"

Lucian nods "yes, every one, at Viktor's command."

She slams the hammer down listening to the metallic ring and imagining the Guard from the previous night's face.

At noon Lucian brings her water, and a hunk of stale bread and creamy cheese, she takes it gratefully, sees that he has kept none for himself and breaks it in half, over their meager meal Lucian tells her a little of the Corvinus Coven, their whip masters, the Vampires.

They sit beneath the burning sun, and she glances up at the castle that towers above them high as the reaches of heaven, Lucian follows her gaze "The legends are true, they cannot leave their castle in daylight, how did you come to such a place?"

She bites into a hunk of bread and chews it slowly "I was a handmaid to the daughter of Lord Bárath, I was dragged from my young ladies' chamber as a tribute to Viktor, in return for his protection of my lord and master."

Lucian nods, it is the same story as many of the others "Were you not afraid?'"

She blushes, a most charming sight " I was mortal afraid, we've all heard the stories about his Lordship, but I thought them nothing more than stories until…the wolf." She has been careful, she has noticed his silent displeasure should she use the word monster or beast. "You are not like the others are you, sir?"

He smiles "I am only Lucian, a slave as you are. But I am…not like the others; I was the first Lycan. Viktor spared my life when he found me at the side of my dead mother." His voice lowers "I was six years old before they found out what I was. And so they forged me this." He touches the collar at his neck. "Viktor forbids me to change, or to leave the Castle grounds. You are forbidden likewise. You may never remove your moon shackle, the change is forbidden to you as it is to me and to all Lycans"

She nods "I understand, I will obey of course. I have no wish to displease my master. But what of the wolves that roam the forest? We heard them howling in the night."

His eyes darken "They are different, mindless beasts, you are of my bloodline, we are not like them. We are not savage animals." He sounds almost angry and she lowers her head instinctively, pushing the last of the cheese onto her offensive tongue.

He drinks and then hands the rough wooden cup to her, she drinks deeply allowing the water to soothe her burning throat and to wash the taste of ash and metal from her mouth.

As they work into the evening Lucian tells her of Viktor, the Vampire's patriarch, who rules this day, of his daughter Sonja the warrior, the Death Dealer, famed for her beauty and brutality.

As the hours pass she learns more of the skills of the blacksmith though she is confined mostly to stoking the fire and cooling the red-hot blades in the water buckets, it takes Lucian a full hour to convince her to hold one, he takes her hand and wraps it with cloth about the palm, it will stave off the worst of the heat, but burns are something she must become accustomed to.

It is iron today but in time it will be silver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the sun fades from the sky they lay aside the tools of the forge, her hands have healed the burns of the day, she stretches her aching muscles, Lucian throws her a cloth heavy with water, she wipes the sweat and ash from her skin as best she can, "How are you called?" he keeps his eyes averted for which she is grateful, "Erzsebet, my mother was a Godly woman" her eyes sting, her mother had been lost to the wolves of the forest, a simple walk for firewood to safeguard her small daughter, the wolves had been upon her before her poor father had reached them, the screams still echo in her memory on the long dark nights.

Lucian lifts the swords he has forged from where she has laid them, "I am sorry, I lost my mother also. She died bringing me into the world." He holds out two of the swords to her "We must present these to Viktor, for his approval."

She is nervous "But I did nothing, it is all your own work"

His smile lights her inside like a candle flame "He need not know that. He may allow you to stay…if you wish to…work with me?"

She cannot hide her delight; he shows her kindness and patience, two things most uncommon in her life, it is no hardship to be with him. If she is truly honest with herself, and she must be for The Lord sees all things, she finds herself quite taken with him, and hopes hurriedly that this is no sin.

She looks out across the courtyard, the men slope off towards their miserable quarters, the thunder of hooves on the stone outside the castle wall echoes and she freezes in place as the drawbridge lowers, the Death Dealers have returned.

She keeps her eyes down as they ride past, one stops before them and a woman with a face pale as moonlight looks down, the wolf within rises and Erzsebet resists the urge to snarl into that beautiful face, she cannot help herself there is something in this creature that she cannot like, something cold and haughty.

A vampire, Lucian half bows "Lady Sonja"

Erzsebet drops into a stiff curtsey, the vampire's eyes bore into her like twin obsidian stones, "So, the animal has a pet of its own. I wonder why my father permits such things."

Erzsebet bites her tongue; this woman is her better and must be shown every deference.

Lucian leads her into the Castle and along the cold stone hallways to the great hall of Viktor; who turns the swords over between his long thin fingers, before handing them to the captain of his guard.

Ezsrebet's knees hurt from the rough flagstones, she dares not raise her head. The room is heavy with the stench of the grave, mingled with old blood. For all the fine perfumes of the vampires it still lingers, Viktor commends Lucian on his work, she smiles at the affection in the old one's eyes, it reminds her for a moment of her own father.

Lucian shifts, she can smell the sweat on him, the intoxicating scent of fear, one does not simply ask a gift of Viktor, "My Lord, I wish to ask…this slave, she has proved most useful to me…I would ask that she be permitted to work with me. She is only a woman after all, and it would be cruel to put her to heavy work."

Viktor laughs indulgently "And yet, Lycan you feel that she would be suited to blacksmithing?" the old Lord laughs with a sound like dry leaves underfoot "Well I see no reason against it. Very well. You girl, you will work under Lucian, do you understand?"

She bows her head still further "Yes my Lord, thank you. I am most grateful"

Viktor waves his hand dismissively, "yes, yes away with you both."

They stand and hurry from the chamber, he leads her back down into the lower halls, it is colder here, the icy evening wind sings through the cracks in the walls and whispers in their footsteps.

The sound of screams echoes in the darkness, she freezes and throws her hands over her ears, whining like a dog beneath the whip. Her eyes glow an eerie blue, but the silver keeps the wolf locked within, Lucian reaches for her and pulls her against him, she buries her face in his chest, and gradually the whimpers fade to tears, the scent of him soothes her, something deeper than bone or blood recognizes the pack, and knows that here she is safe.

He leads her gently through the darkness, "They are turning more slaves, we are the guardians of our masters during the hours of sunlight. They need many of us, every year the human Lords send tribute in return for Viktor's protection from the wolves beyond the walls, gold, silver and slaves. "

She is shivering "Do they make all of the slaves like us?"

Lucian shakes his head "No, they keep human slaves to serve themselves in the castle, they would not trust a Lycan slave so near them, our bite is fatal."

They come to their cage, he waits for her to pass him, and she steps in the straw crunching beneath her bare feet. She settles herself into her corner and sleeps sprawled in the moonlight.

Lucian watches her, this first woman of his own kind; her awkward beauty is brought out in the starlight, until it burns like the flash of flames on sapphire.

He crawls across to her, as silent as can be and draws the blanket over her, her eyes flash open a haze of blue in the midnight, she hisses at the moon shackle as it poisons her blood, feeling as if her skin will split asunder to free the animal that crawls beneath her flesh.

She looks up to Lucian leaning over her, his hand on her shoulder holding her down, she sees his lips move but his words are drowned by the rushing of blood in her ears and the primal thunder of her own heartbeat. High above the moon shines like a drop of silver in the endless night, she can hear the whispers of her fellow Lycans, like the song of a river, it drifts over her, she is surrounded by the scent of sweat and pine, blood and the metallic sting of silver.

Lucian pulls her to him, brushing her hair back from her face, "It will pass, birth is always painful. When the next moon rises it will go easier with you. Sleep now"

He lies her down gently, she half reaches for him and withdraws her hand, he allows himself to touch her arm, for a moment only. "Sleep, Erzsebet, I will still be here."

She smiles dreamily and curls in on herself. He drifts into the arms of sleep to the crying of the wind, and the song of her blood and breath in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun crawls into the sky and Erzsebet turns away from the light that skitters across the floor of their cage towards her, the sound of the guard's keys in the locks forces her to open her eyes, she gets to her feet as the guard reaches the door, Lucian turns to her with a smile and reaches for her, Erzsebet stops breathing.

He plucks a strand of straw from her rich brown hair; she follows him from the prison through the damp and fetid underbelly of the castle, up twisting stone steps and out into the bright sunlight. Once more to the forge where Lucian sets the fire, and Erzsebet holds the steel in the flames to heat, she must prove useful or else Viktor may change his mind and forbid her to work with Lucian.

She watches the metal for long moments; at last it glows in the fire, red hot. Lucian has told her that at this colour the metal is ready; she draws it out and lays it on the anvil. Lucian takes up the hammer and strikes, she watches the glowing steel slowly taking shape beneath his hands, sparks fly and she steps back, he glances up "None of that, come here."

She approaches nervously, he hands her the hammer, she stands beside the forge and nervously raises her arms, "I cannot shape this, I have never carried anything heavier than a water bucket."

He laughs. "Now you are a Lycan, strike it."

She does, it is a pitiful attempt, as if she is held back by her memories of a mortal's weakness. Again, this time she misses entirely, Lucian is laughing at her, he stands behind her and catches her hands in his own, raises her arms high and brings them down with a force to shatter bone. The metal glows as if enraged, "Now place it back into the fire." She does swiftly, watching it glow red-hot once more. For hours they heat the metal and strike it on the forge, Lucian draws it from the fire and places it on the anvil, Erzsebet raises the hammer and strikes with all her Lycan strength, the metal slowly grows thinner, longer, Lucian teaches her to shape it as a sword should be, the metal of differing thickness all along the blade, sometimes the difference is so tiny it would go unnoticed by any human eye. But Erzsebet sees and understands, the sword must be strong but flexible, it must withstand blows designed to kill and remain true to its shape after.

The sun dances across the sky, and the sound of their laughter carries across the courtyard, a guard pauses to inspect their work, nods and walks away.

She is left to work alone while Lucian brings their food, he watches her with a smile, that girl has as much natural talent for the forge as a duck for the hajdu dance, but she is eager to learn and she will grow in skill.

She looks up and smiles to see him, brings down the hammer without looking and Lucian flinches as the blade snaps, she flushes crimson and cringes. He gives her a smile to show that she is at no risk of his displeasure and her face brightens, all she needs is time…a lot of time.

She gingerly picks up the fallen metal and holds it out to him, her cheeks burning with shame, he shakes his head and laughs setting the blade aside and offering her food, she takes the hunk of bread from his hands stained with ash, and tears into it with her teeth, bolting it down as fast as she can. She returns to the fire and Lucian watches with interest as she heats the broken ends of the blade until they glow crimson turning she lies one end over the other on the anvil and hammers them together again, she turns to him, "Will it do? Ma used to repair broken candles that way."

Lucian lays aside the last of his bread and examines the blade. It will leave a fault line, but it is well worked. "This is very well done." He takes the blade from her, the scent on the air changes, the stench of death carries to them on the wind, Lucian glances up, Sonja watches him from her chamber window high above, he looks down to Erzsebet, snarling near silent in her breast, he reaches for her hand and the snarl fades before it reaches her lips, "That will not do; if they think you would threaten one of their number you will be punished. I would rather keep you from that." He can smell the hatred on her, it burns like fire, he can scent the blood screaming in her veins, and below it all, something deeper and darker.

Something named in the darkness and the heat before time was.

She glances down; he has not released her hand. She gives him the sweetest smile "I am in control. Thank you"

He lets go suddenly, as if only now remembering he holds her. She misses him as soon as he is gone; the dusk air seems colder somehow.

It has been three months since Erzsebet first laid her hand to the forge and with the patience of a saint Lucian has taught her to forge a sword by her own hand.

The human slave hurries across the courtyard, he summons Lucian from her side, he promises to return as swiftly as he is able and leaves her to her work.

Viktor wishes to speak with him upon a matter, he hurries after the human to the great hall, and kneels before his master, Viktor smiles down, his thin face kind "How progresses your helper? Esi…Era…"

"Erzsebet, my lord"

Viktor nods "Yes, the female animal. How is her learning?"

Lucian pauses. It would not do to tell Viktor that though she has improved, he still would not trust her to mend a bent spoon. "She is… magnificent, my lord."

Viktor drums his spidery white finger on the arm of his seat, "Magnicent you say, very well I have a task for her, and she must perform it with no aid from you, you will be separated during the daylight hours. I wish a new sword for my daughter, Sonja, it will be the most beautiful ever crafted, and if she is as skilled as you say, perhaps she may come to be seen as something more than an abomination"

Lucian bows his head, his nerves ringing, she cannot do it. She could not do it if she had another six month's training.

He bows low and returns to the courtyard, as if to compound his growing fears Erzsebet appears to be engaged in a pitched battle involving his precious anvil, a pile of broken spoons and a sword hilt.

He drops his head into his hands; she looks up, sees the misery in his face and rushes to his side, leaving a spoon in the fire to turn to a pool of silver. She takes his hand and it feels like his blood has turned to flame, he withdraws quickly, she leads him back to the forge in her footsteps and he cannot help but laugh as she curses the mysterious and untimely disappearance of the Lady Sonja's spoon.

The laughter evaporates like a summertime dream as he sits on the anvil to prevent the accidental annihilation of any more Corvinus family silver and calls her to him, "Erzsebet, you need not look for the spoon anymore, no one has taken it, you were here the entire time, you would have noticed. You left it in the fire and it is now gone. I will explain to Viktor, he will be forgiving, you meant no harm…did you?"

She shakes her head most emphatically.

"Viktor has a…task he wishes you to perform. This is a most important task, he wishes you to craft a sword for his only daughter, the lady Sonja."

He waits, the silence grows and then she begins to laugh like a mad woman, she is bent almost double, he raises an eyebrow "What is so amusing?"

She is struggling for breath "Oh Lucian, that is wonderful. Really. And I thought you so serious…." The smile fades from her lips, to be replaced by a look of dawning horror "Me?...I melt spoons!...I…I almost burned down the forge…he cannot think I could…how did he take such an idea into his head?" she is giving him a cold look "Lucian…"

He pales a little. "I could not tell him the truth… He wants to trust you; he said that if you perform well you could be something more than an abomination…"

"A what?" Her voice would freeze blood.

"And I will help you, though Viktor forbids it. We are to be separated during daylight, but I will think of a way to…"

Her eyes are shining. "Lucian, I am afraid, can I not refuse? I cannot do this. You know that as well as I… I do not want you to go…" She breaks off.

He reaches for her then and pulls her against his chest. " It will not be for long, and you can do this, I know it. We will think of something, some way."

She clings to him then. The scent of her fear is intoxicating, and his grip on her back tightens involuntarily.

He pushes her gently away, "Erzsebet, the sun is setting…"

She turns away then, looking utterly miserable, and begins to set the forge to rights.

They turn to cross the courtyard and join the line of slaves waiting to return.

A shadow falls: Sonja eyes them. "I understand my father has commissioned a sword in my name, from this." She indicates Erzsebet. "I will be lucky to receive it in a single piece! I will be watching you very closely, Lycan, and if it is imperfect in any way I will have you flogged." Her smile is cruel; the white teeth gleam like snow in their perfection.

Such beauty should not be able to look cruel, Erzsebet decides. Her mother always said beauty was God's creation, if this is so then Sonja must have been gifted hers straight from the Devil himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Three weeks have passed, and by night Lucian teaches her to forge a sword, he recites each tiny motion in exact order and by dawn she must have it memorized. Then it is out to the forge to hammer and burn her anger and fear out on the anvil, as the weeks pass the metal begins to form.

Late one evening she overheats it and as she lays it out upon the anvil it snaps in her hands spilling scalding metal from its core, she leaps back hissing, the guard sighs, that will be another hour he has to spend guarding the filthy creature in the frozen darkness whilst she mends the error of her ways. Over an hour later she has hammered it to perfection, and the moon shines in its mirror bright blade.

Lucian watches from his place among the other slaves, he misses the heat of his work and the easy company of Erzsebet, fear for her twists at his stomach until at the end of each day as the guards are ensuring the slaves return to their quarters she holds up her day's work, for a moment only and he nods to her, she is doing better than he ever imagined, she easily memorizes his words, she could listen to him all through the night, it would not matter what he was talking of.

Her days are lit by the heat of the forge, the endless glow of the flames, she has even been known to work throughout the night with a guard to watch over her to ensure that it is finished by the next full moon. She has the body of the sword completed, and by the middle of the following week is working on the pommel, she uses a chisel to shape the hilt elegantly, and as the moon rises it is done.

She lays it down and wipes the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, she turns and announces to the guard that it is done, Viktor is told by a slave sent running just for the privilege, and the poor man runs back Viktor will come himself to inspect her work, she is trembling, the vampire lord terrifies her, his power and elegance remind her of the feeling of being in church with her mother, of the angels and demons that looked down upon her from her lowly pew.

He sweeps out across the flagstones and Erzsebet falls to her knees, the sword held out to him, Viktor takes it and turns it, inspecting it closely until it all but touches his thin white nose, the nostrils flare and for a moment she fears she will vomit for terror.

Then that thin, cruel mouth twists into a smile, "It is…magnificent. But I believe we need one last word on it." He turns to the slave, and sends him for Lucian; he does not miss the light in her eyes "You have pleased me this night Lycan. It will not be forgotten"

Lucian approaches across the snow-covered courtyard, he kneels beside her, Viktor gives his eerie smile "I am proud Lucian, she has learned well, a truly magnificent gift to present to my beloved daughter."

Lucian bows his head, and gently brushes Erzsebet's hand with his own, she smiles sweetly when Viktor turns to acknowledge Sonja's presence, she descends the castle steps wrapped in a white fur cloak that emphasizes her ebony hair and milk white skin. Viktor lays a hand upon her arm, "A gift, I had the Lycan forge it for you."

The vampire woman takes the sword from her regal father and inspects it "You are too kind my lord." She turns it carefully "it will do".

Viktor turns to them "Lucian, take her back, her task is done. You will return to your work come morning."

Lucian bows his head and takes Erzsebet's hand firmly, leading her away from the sneering vampire warrior, he glances back and sees Sonja's eyes widen ever so slightly, the slaves lay hands upon the Lycan girl's back as she passes them, she is source of pride for their species and has earned her place among them.

They wander the damp halls of the castle to return to their quarters; the moonlight spills in through the bars above them, they reach their cage and the guard moves forward and turns the key in the lock, he leaves them standing before the open door, Lucian stands back and she passes him, once inside she curls into her corner, they sit and watch the snow that falls into their prison, Lucian lifts the thin blanket meaning to offer it to her for the night air is bitter, she glances up and then crawls across the stone to him, she settles her head against his chest and he drapes the blanket about them for all the protection it will offer.

Lucian dares not move all through that night for fear of waking her; it feels as if he is lost a dream in the strange heat of her against his heart.

He looks out at the darkness at the silver clouds as they dance across the moon, the wind's mournful whisper is broken by the thunder of boots and a key in the lock, Lucian glances up to see the guards enter the cage, Erzsebet's eyes flutter open "On your feet Lycan."

The guard grabs at her roughly and Lucian snarls at him, letting the wolf within show, he stands and feels the rush of the beast, his eyes glow like moonstones, as he stands over Erzsebet, the guard raises the silver whip "Get back you filthy animal, its not you we want." Lucian helps the girl to her feet and she clings to his chest her eyes wide with fear, the guard sneers and snaps the whip at her, he laughs cruelly as she leaps back out of its reach pressing herself against the far wall, "Viktor orders your presence."

Lucian can smell the terror on her; he reaches for her hand "I will go with you."

She smiles then, "Thank you."

The guards take her arms and drag her between them to the great hall, Viktor turns his head as they enter, "I am most grieved Lycan…the girl" he adds as Lucian looks up.

He holds out the sword she had forged, it has broken at the heart of the blade and the metal glints fearfully in the cold starlight.

The scent of her mortal terror rushes over him and Lucian struggles to breathe, it calls to the darkest side of his beast, that part he fights with every rising moon.

Viktor's voice rings out like ice, "My beloved daughter brings a grave accusation against you Erzsebet the Lycan. She claims that you deliberately sabotaged this sword! That you did so in order that she might die at the teeth of William's Children. That you loath her for reasons unknown, that you..an animal…have betrayed my trust after all I have done for you."

Erzsebet looks up her eyes wide "No, my Lord! I would never!..." she is beside herself. Her eyes an eerie pale glow in the darkness.

Lucian can feel her beast rising with her fear.

"She must die for her treachery." Sonja's voice is merciless.

Erzsebet looks back at Lucian her eyes begging him to save her.

There is nothing he can do. It is hopeless. All he can do is pray that Viktor might be moved to mercy by her frailty and her fear.

But Erzsebet has lost her senses in her terror, her eyes shine brighter, she groans and to Lucian's horror her nails begin to grow, her hair thickens and darkens, she turns on Sonja with a snarl, her teeth are too long, all but fangs in her sweet rosebud mouth.

Merciful Jesus.

Lucian springs forward as she pushes off the guard and throws his arms about her, holding her in place. "My Lord, she means no harm she is afraid." He holds her as tight as he can, Viktor taps long pale fingers against his arm rest, like a thin white spider, as Erzsebet sinks to the ground her rage replaced by tears. Lucian falls with her until he lies out on the cold stone with the Lycan girl clinging to him and sobbing, Viktor leans forward "Lucian, bring her here."

He helps her to her feet holding her against himself as if he can by some miracle shield her from what is coming.

"Hold her."

The vampire beckons to the guard with the silver whip, Lucian's grip tightens "My lord, no! Please she is…!"

Viktor sighs, "She may be guilty of treason, she must be questioned."

She is trembling so that she can barely stand; Lucian takes her arms and braces her hands against his chest, "You need only answer what they ask Erzsebet, I will be here with you I swear it." He caresses her cheek, she pulls back and meets his eyes; her voice quaking "I understand"

Viktor's voice intones, as if this is some holy ritual, like Erzsebet's beloved mass rather than questioning by torture at the point of a silver whip.

"Did you break the sword?"

"Yes." The whip comes down and she shrieks.

Lucian forces himself to hold still, as she writhes in his arms.

"Did you intend to?"

Her voice is ragged "No! It was an accident, I swear! I thought I had repaired it."

"Do you wish my daughter's death?" Viktor's voice is like ice.

She looks up and her eyes are shining once more "No my lord, she is my lady, I could never wish her harm."

Sonja stands "Lies!"

The guard brings the whip down and the Lycan's scream cuts the cold air.

Lucian snarls savagely. That was done for spite, in his minds eye he tastes the guard's blood hot and sweet on his tongue as the wolf that crawls beneath his skin tears out the man's throat.

The guard sneers

Viktor raises his hand "that is enough, she is not dangerous, only ignorant, she will be punished for the risk her foolishness posed to my daughter's life, fifty lashes and then no more shall be said of this. Lucian you shall have ten lashes for lying to me, she is to receive her punishment first. You may be with her. I am not without mercy."

The guards take Erzsebet's arms.

Vikor's voice rings in the icy night as she is dragged from the chamber.

"Take them away."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Erzsebet is dragged out into the darkness and howling wind of the courtyard, two stakes stand in the snow from which hang silver chains, Viktor stands on his balcony overlooking them "Lucian, chain her to it. I will not risk my torturer to the claws of a monster."

Lucian gazes up at him in horror, he turns to Erzsebet, who like a saint moves to the posts and turns her back to him, and she rests against the cruel wooden spikes, like Christ upon Calvary.

Lucian takes the chain and opens the cuff; he cannot look at her as he snaps it about her wrist, he hears her hiss as the silver touches her skin, he moves to the other side and closes the second, she is chained in place. Lucian half steps back

The hiss carries on the wind "How is my torturer to flog her if there is no flesh to strike?"

Lucian's eyes glow like the stars "I will never…"

Viktor's laughter is cruel "Then perhaps you would rather my guard…"

The man moves forward, a lecherous gleam in his dark eyes.

Lucian leaps between the man and the stakes, "No! I will do it." He curses Viktor silently as he moves to stand behind Erzsebet, she hangs prone before him, he lays his hands to her shoulders and feels her shiver beneath his touch. He presses against her back, leaning in as close to her as he can, he presses his mouth to her ear "Forgive me."

She nods, and straightens up, his fingers move to the rough material of her dress, trace the back of her neck and then in one swift movement Lucian tears it open down her back, baring Erzsebet's milky skin to the starlight.

The growing crowds of vampires that encircle the courtyard laugh with a sound like breaking glass.

The torturer moves forward and raises his whip, the silver gleams as he brings it down, Erzsebet holds her tongue and the laughter of the crowd escalates. Down it comes once more and her lily-white flesh tears, her blood runs in the moonlight like molten rubies and her scream shatters the night.

Lucian shivers; the blood calls to him. He moves, about to kneel before her, gazing up into her eyes, watching the tears that fall upon his face, as her screams burn his heart. He longs to hold her, to stop the pain, but if he moves Viktor will order his execution.

Her blood falls to the snow, crimson on white, as the whip sings against her skin, each blow hard enough to break mortal bones. She has survived forty lashes. Lucian stands before her "It is almost over, hold on Erzsebet."

She is crying, shaking, her bonds the only thing that keep her on her feet, over and over the lash sounds, the crack drowned out by Erzsebet's desperate screams which degenerate into howls.

At last the torturer raises his whip to strike the last blow, it falls and Viktor speaks. "Her punishment is done. Lucian, free her."

Lucian struggles with the cuffs and finally they open. She falls into his arms, he holds her close, the scent of her blood like incense on the air, he lies her on the cold stone, she curls in on herself but the vampire Lord orders her to her feet, she struggles to stand, pulling herself up on the wooden spike to which she was chained but a moment ago.

Lucian moves to lean against them.

"Chain him to it, Lycan."

Erzsebet moans in pain and misery.

"Do you defy me, animal?" Viktor's voice is a hiss.

She inclines her head and shakes it, "No my lord." She moves to stand before Lucian, and taking the bloodied cuffs she closes them about his wrists.

Again the same cold question. 'How is my torturer to flog him if there is no flesh to strike?"

The girl's eyes widen. "It is against God's command." Her voice is strong: she is clinging to the only thing she has left. Her faith.

Viktor laughs, the crackle of leaves over the grave. "Your God has abandoned you. You are beyond his mercy, girl. Now do as I command."

Her voice is hollow. "It is a sin."

Sonja sneers, "It is flesh, nothing more. Unless…" Her laughter is high and piercing. "God's Blood! The beast has a taste for him!"

Erzsebet blushes and shrinks in on herself, as if she would close up and fade away like a flower before the winter frost.

"Enough of your feigned virtue, animal, bare his flesh for the whip, as you are commanded." Viktor's anger is palpable.

She kneels before the Lycan, and her fingers fumble with the buckles of his tunic, she cannot look at him, the crowd's laughter assaults her ears as she struggles with leather made slick with snow, and metal buckles that burn her fingers from the cold.

She reaches up and the tunic hangs from one shoulder exposing his skin, tanned by the daylight. She keeps her eyes on the snow-covered stone, and draws it off folding it onto her knees, and sits back. The man with the whip steps forward, his face reminding her of the pigs her father kept, the nose strangely flat, the skin obscenely pink from the icy wind.

The first lash falls and Lucian hisses and struggles against his chains, over and over until he screams into the night, Erzsebet moves to kneel at his feet at he did for her, she whispers to him in the whirling snow, the ground stained crimson where their blood falls. Her back feels as though it is on fire, the cruel stripes burning like silver in the icy wind, her blood freezing to the broken skin.

Lucian howls in his agony and the slave girl gets to her feet, she eyes Viktor, throws back her head and howls, an endless sound as ancient as time. And out in the blackness, an answer is carried back on the wind.

A dreadful singing begins, the call and response between woman, man, monster and animal.

Lucian raises his head, and howls his pain to the stars, she answers him, and the cry of her beast gives him strength, he is not alone, there is one of his own kind and she feels for him, he can smell it on her, deeper than the scent of blood or death or pack.

Their moonlight eyes hold each other until the last lash falls, then she is on her feet and fumbling to free him from his chains, he leans against her and they hold each other as gently as they can, helping the other to stand, to face their whip masters.

The Corvinus Coven.

Viktor's eyes burn like blue fire in the midnight. "Let this be a warning to all. You may rest now, Lucian, I expect you both to return to the forge come morning."

Lucian nods, struggling to keep his breathing even through the haze of pain. He gazes up at the ebony sky hung with stars and sighs.

Sonja sneers, "Yes, go and lick your wounds like the dogs you are!"

They help each other to limp slowly across the icy flagstones and back into the depths of the castle. Erzsebet smiles, she smelled the envy on the vampire woman as surely as the stench of death that rises from her skin.

Back in their cage they collapse onto the straw, careful to spare their ruined backs. She drops his tunic onto the floor; her voice breaks the silence. "Lucian, I am so sorry, it is all my fault they did this to you."

He reaches for her hands and holds them tightly. "No, I lied to Viktor. It is my own doing, forgive me for the pain I have caused you…"

She smiles "It is not your fault. I should never have thought I could mend the blade. But it is done now, we must sleep." Her eyes flicker nervously about the prison, she does not forget her humiliation, he knows her thoughts of him and she can no longer hide it. It is not the way she would have had him discover it, from the mouth of a vampire and the lady Sonja no less.

She lies still, and at last her eyes close. Lucian rises from the straw, and drapes the blanket over the girl's sleeping form; he gazes beneath the rough cloth. Her flesh is healing: by morning there will be little sign of her torment.

The cage opens before a pale hand and Lucian creeps out into the darkness. His lover awaits him.

Sonja lies in his arms, her flesh pale as moonlight, bare to the stars. At the sound of footsteps on the stone they struggle back into their clothing share a sweet parting kiss and the Lycan is gone.

Back to his cage… to her. Sonja twists her bejeweled rings about her elegant fingers. The filthy animal seeks to steal her beloved Lucian for herself… She must find a way to make him wholly hers; the babe growing within her must have a father. He must marry her, she decides, though of course her Lordly father must never come to hear of it.

Or it shall be the end for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lucian stops to wash the vampire's sweat from his skin, the water is like ice, and he shivers in the moonlight at its caress.

Once more into the bowels of the castle, and along the halls the door stands open as he left it and Erzsebet lies sleeping, he watches her for a moment, a strange feeling in his chest, she turns in her sleep and reaches out…for him.

A rush of guilt leaves him all but breathless, the memory of Sonja above him, so powerful, so regal, her skin against him, cold as the grave… he allows himself to dream that Erzsebet lies with him in Sonja's place, he breaks the thought off suddenly, he has promised himself to the Vampire Lord's daughter, he cannot allow himself to feel for the female Lycan, though she is warm, though she has breath yet in her body and blood that sings in her veins, though her touch be hot as fire and her heart beats beneath him.

He gazes down at her, though she is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, so full of…life.

He must turn her away. He must not betray Sonja.

He lays Erzsebet gently upon the icy stone floor and curls into the corner, watching the sunrise upon her as dawn breaks.

He will never know Sonja in the sunlight.

He slips his tunic back on, it is cold as Sonja's touch.

The sound of the key in the lock stirs him from his reverie and Erzsebet opens her eyes, she smiles up at him and his chest aches at the sight of her, if Sonja ever knew….

Then Erzsebet would die.

He cannot allow Sonja to hurt her as she did that night; her screams ring in his ears, he cannot help himself and reaches out to wake her, she smiles up at him as she opens her ice blue eyes.

The guard rattles the bars and orders them to hurry. Lucian takes the bread he offers and tears it in half, he and Erzsebet emerge into the bright morning, she swallows her meager breakfast as hurriedly as she can, and they return to the forge, Lucian rouses the coals to life, and together they resurrect the fire, Erzsebet lays out the metal and before long the hammer fall rings out across the courtyard, Erzsebet watches Lucian closely.

He finds reason after reason to pull her into his arms on the pretence of correcting her posture or helping her bring the hammer down correctly, and he silently curses himself for his weakness.

She turns to him and he freezes, they are pressed flush against each other, his arms are still about her waist from where he raised her arms and high above a pale face looks down from a dark tower.

Sonja's maid is watching them.

He steps away and pretends to give his attention to the fire, but he watches her when her back is turned.

Erzsebet tries to keep to her work, she tries not to glance back to Lucian, but her memory burns with the memory of icy buckles slipping beneath her hands, and skin rich from the kiss of the sun.

She must be deep in sin to entertain such thoughts; she must put them from her mind. The sun dances across the sky staining it crimson, then slowly to purple bejeweled with stars as if God cast a handful of diamonds to the heavens.

In the stretching shadows they work, a guard stands at a distance, if they wish to work into the darkness he must keep watch over them, down the steps the Lady Sonja's maid descends, "Slaves, follow me." Her voice carries to them on the cool night air.

They lay aside their tools, bow low and hurry to do as she commands, she leads them through the tunnels that surround the castle, Lucian's stomach tightens, this is his secret path to Sonja, why is Erzsebet being brought with him?

They emerge into the moonlight; Sonja stands waiting, regal in her mantle of white fur, pure as the snow at her feet. Lucian's heart tightens at the sight of her, she holds out her hand to him.

Erzsebet's eyes widen, "No…" she steps back unable to tear her eyes from Lucian's face.

Sonja eyes her with a cold smile "Yes, for months now, Lucian..I am with child."

Lucian staggers as if he has been struck with a whip; Erzsebet makes no move to help him. "Why must I be here my lady?"

Sonja advances on her "We must be married, it must be witnessed. I trust you alone to hold this secret, I see your…feelings… for _my _Lucian, if you breathe one word of this my father will execute him, if you truly love him you will prove it now by saying nothing"

Erzsebet looks up, her eyes like hollow moonstone jewels, glowing in the darkness, Lucian cringes in shame, the Lycan girl's suffering runs too deep for tears.

Her voice when it comes is cold as ice "I ought to go running to his Lordship for this…" she turns to Lucian "I believed you cared for me…now I see it was my own foolishness. I will stand witness for you." She eyes Sonja "and your father will have no word of this by me."

The vampire's smile is triumphant and disgust twists at Lucian's heart, he is a fool.

Now he is entrapped, she is with child it would be dishonorable to abandon her.

He longs to fall at Erzsebet's feet, to beg her forgiveness, to tell her it was not foolishness, that he cares for her…"Thank you, I assured Sonja we could trust you." It is a lie, he would never have allowed his lover to use the girl thus. He can all but hear Erzsebet's heart shattering in her breast.

The maid returns, a man at her side, he lowers his hood, the priest is come.

He rushes the wedding; fairly stumbling over his words in his rush to have them said, that he might be free to leave this dreadful place.

God only knows how the maid got him inside the Castle grounds.

It is done…they are wed.

Erzsebet turns and runs, she cannot stand there one more moment lest the tears fall…

She stumbles back to her prison and throws herself upon the straw, pushing the blanket into her mouth to stifle her howls of agony, truly she would rather die at Viktor's whip than suffer this, it is more than she can bear…

Lucian returns to find her sleeping pressed against the wall, the thin blanket clutched to her chest, tears still wet on her cheeks like shards of broken crystal.

He dares not touch her, she should tear his heart from his chest and crush it between her fingers, it is no less than he deserves.

He has betrayed her…

She tosses and turns groaning in the darkness, as though even in slumber her despair is too great to hold within.

He curls in the corner as far away from her as he can get, he is to be a father…he pictures Sonja with their child in her arms, the fantasy jars, a child belongs in the light…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dawn creeps between the bars, a thief to steal the diamonds of the night.

Lucian moves to wake her, she gazes up at him in the morning light and just for a moment she smiles, then she remembers and she turns away from him, she stands without his help and passes him to the door, the guard turns the key and they pass him into the dank hall, she lays her bread aside at the forge, he stands back as she stabs at the fire to raise the flames, and forces the metal into it, like a victim to the sacrifice.

The sound of hooves ring on the courtyard and they look up as the Death dealers ride past, Sonja sneers as she passes, Erzsebet's eyes are awash with silver. She turns away, her grip threatening to break the hammer, Lucian moves to take it from her, she hands it over careful not to touch him.

God it hurts, to have her so close and to smell her hatred like poison, he misses her icy eyes, washed away in a sea of silver, her teeth too sharp to be natural, the silver in her moon shackle stops her change, but her pain rides the air like a storm.

The tribute is to come tonight, the human Lord is to be brought to Viktor, and his daughter has disobeyed his command that she attend council and has ridden out with the Death dealers,

Erzsebet eyes the thin leather strand that hangs about Lucian's throat, finally she gives him her gaze "What is that?"

He swallows hard, it is a key, it would open the Moon Shackle at his throat…and hers.

Screams ring in the night, Lucian's head turns suddenly.

William's Children. The wolves are on the attack, he looks to Erzsebet, she averts her eyes, "We are forbidden to leave the castle."

She can smell his desperation and throws down the hammer "oh very well but we shall both be punished."

His voice is hoarse "Erzsebet…Sonja is out there…"

She snarls as he takes off and catches up a crossbow, and breaches the wall she gives chase unsure whether she will help or drag him back by his hair before Viktor can learn of his disobedience.

She shivers at the scent of pine all about, the stars shining high above, she follows in his footsteps and they are running each alongside the other through the trees, against the rising of the moon.

They hear the wolves long before they see them, a carriage sits between the trees and inside a terrible wailing can be heard, the body of the Lord lies torn and bloody on the ground, the scent of so much fresh spilled blood raises the hair on Erzsebet neck, she breathes deep, her eyes silver as the coin across a gypsy's palm.

The wolves are upon Sonja, she watches Lucian sight the crossbow, it fires and a great beast drops writhing in agony.

He has reached Sonja and has pulled her free from the earth that held her trapped, a great grey wolf advances, it stands on its hind legs like a man, snarling, Lucian's hand goes to his neck, Erzsebet and Sonja cry as one that he must not do it, they are too late and the Moon Shackle falls to the dirt, Erzsebet watches his transformation, his eyes silver, his body shrouded by the wolf's fur, black as midnight.

He rises and snarls like the animal he is, the wolf stops in its tracks, Lucian advances and the wolves draw back, Erzsebet falls to her knees, she cannot help herself something darker and older than the laws of royalty rule out here in the snow the blood and the moonshine.

Viktor's soldiers pour down on them out of the night and they are dragged back unceremoniously to face Viktor's wrath, he orders Lucian flogged for disobeying him, once by leaving the castle and again by casting off his moon shackle.

Sonja holds her tongue, and makes no mention of Erzsebet's presence in the forest. Perhaps it would be wise not to betray the Lycan at this moment, she knows too much.

Sonja is confined to her room.

From the window of her tower she looks down on the courtyard, she cringes as her lover is stripped and chained in place, Erzsebet looks away careful to keep her eyes on the ground, the lash falls with a sound like thunder, over and over Lucian's screams ring out into the night. Sonja clings to the ledge her nails scratching against the glass, she longs to call to the Lycan girl to save him, to do something to relieve his agony, but those cold pale eyes gaze up at her, as if to accuse her without a word.

At last he is unbound and dragged away by her father's soldiers, the girl follows in the trail of blood that stains the flagstones; Lucian is thrown into his prison, Erzsebet follows for good measure and runs snarling at the bars as the guard turns the key, she reaches through almost snaring him, her eyes burning with rage more frightening than any wolf could ever be.

She moves to sit beside Lucian, unable to tear her gaze from the blood striped flesh, her eyes are still silver, she can smell his skin and his sweat and his blood.

He moans in the darkness and she crawls closer still, until she leans over him, he tries to look at her but she holds him down "You must be still, you must heal. I am with you, sleep now, I will watch over you"

He gives her a pained smile as his eyes close; she listens to the song of his heartbeat in the shadow and tentatively stretches out her hand to caress his hair in the starlight, he turns suddenly and she can barely breathe, as lost in sleep he reaches up to touch her cheek, her silent tears kiss his fingertips in the midnight.

"I love you Lucian" her whisper is soft as a butterflies' wing.

The sky slowly lightens and Erzsebet watches as he sleeps on until the sunrise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"How touching" a sneering voice murmurs and she starts, a thin pale vampire kneels outside the cage door, she looks up Lady Sonja stands in the doorway "wake him."

Erzsebet shakes his shoulder gently, his eyes open and he smiles and reaches out to her, she stands suddenly "the Lady Sonja is here, with...a guest"

Lucian sits, "Sonja. Tanis." He turns to Erzsebet and indicates the man "the historian of the vampires." He stands and moves to lean against the bars "What are you doing here?"

Tanis throws something small and shining to the floor, it is a key to the moon shackle "consider it a gift" he turns the key in the door of their cage and pulls it open then hurries away, Lucian stares "Sonja what did you offer him?"

She smiles 'My council seat in return for your freedom. Hurry"

Lucian snatches the key and his shackle falls to the stone, he turns to Erzsebet hand outstretched Sonja's voice is like ice, "I bargained for _your _freedom, not that of your bitch."

Lucian glances back at the Lycan, she pushes him hard "Hurry, go there isn't much time!"

He turns and pulls her to him, she feels his hands at her throat, when he draws back he holds her moon shackle, he throws it down "I will not leave you, take this and free the others. Meet us in the courtyard."

She nods, and hurries to the cage beside her Koro sits watching in silence, she turns the key in the lock and unlocks his collar.

She leaves the key in his hand and chases after Lucian, out into the hallway behind her she hears the slaves, a dreadful sound rents the air like a thousand strings being drawn, Viktor has turned his great bows mounted high on the ramparts upon his own castle to keep his slaves from their escape, she screams as the first mighty arrow pierces stone and traps several slaves behind it "Lucian!" her voice howls through the darkness, she runs for all she is worth, dropping to the ground and crawling to avoid the next arrow, that punches through, twice the width of her arm, and forged of solid silver, she looks up Lucian has turned back and is running towards her, she drags herself along on her belly trying to keep below the arrow's deadly reach, he stretches out his hand to her, she reaches up and he catches her and pulls her free as the next blow shatters the stone where she lay, he drags her behind him, the slaves scream, Koro has made it through with several others but the rest are trapped reaching desperately through the net of arrows, begging to be saved.

Lucian moves towards them, Sonja cries that there is no time, Lucian eyes the men, trapped like rabid animals for the slaughter, and promises that he will return for them.

He turns to Sonja and hurriedly tells her they are running to the forest, they will try and gather the laborers of the local Lord to their cause, she promises to meet them at the river's bend in three days.

She eyes Erzsebet angrily "You seek to make your escape with her?"

Lucian sighs "Sonja, I am out of time, we are married you must trust me. I love you and our child, I will see you in three days, it is not long my love." He pulls her into his arms and kisses her softly, Erzsebet's icy eyes are awash with silver and she struggles against the wolf that crawls like silver beneath her skin, Lucian breaks from Sonja "Erzsebet, it is time to leave…. Erzsebet" she snarls low in her throat, she hurries after him as he races away, the slaves hard on their heels, out across the courtyard and over the walls, the grey light of evening washes over them as they run to their freedom, she breathes the icy air deep into her chest, surrounded by the scent of her pack, of grass and the wide open sky.

The forest is not far now and within moments the Lycans break the line of the trees, in a clearing they stop and sink to the ground, Erzsebet sits herself on a fallen tree and waits, Koro is sent to gather the men of the local lords, fires are slowly kindled in the depths of the forest as darkness falls, Erzsebet eyes Lucian as he paces the forest floor beneath the stars, as if he could wish away the next three days in a moment, rabbits are caught, skinned and scorched in the flames, she is handed meat and tears into it with her teeth, the group sit in nervous silence watchful for the sign of flaming torches between the trees, Viktor will doubtless send his soldiers to hunt them down like rabid dogs with silver in the night.

The miserable cohort lay their heads wherever they can, in mud or on stone as cold as ice, with emerald moss for a pillow.

Erzsebet settles herself against her tree stump, watching the moon like a great pearl sewn into the blackness of the sky.

They wait out the next two days as if awaiting their execution, Koro has not returned and Lucian jumps at every sound, his desperation makes Erzsebet nervous, the sound of branches breaking catches their attention, through the trees Koro makes his way leading an army of men, slaves he has freed from their masters, Erzsebet cannot miss the sorrow in Lucian's eyes, she sighs and goes to his side "Lady Sonja will be here at any moment, I am sure." She offers him a smile, he returns it, "I am sure it will be so…I fear for her." He breaks off.

That night he speaks to the freed men that Koro has brought to join them, he tells them of their plight, and promises them their freedom and that any man who wills it shall have immortality.

The crowd are well pleased at his words, and he turns to Erzsebet "Help me change them Erzsebet" she backs away shaking her head, remembering the agony of her own change, of the moment she was handed over to the wolf.

Lucian sighs "Please, we do not have the time for me to change each one of these men myself."

She steps forward and several young men eagerly rush forward, she laughs, "I am no doxy gentlemen, I am Erzsebet the Lycan, I offer you your immortality."

They laugh nervously and jostle one another, each daring the other to be the first to take her gift.

A young man steps forward he cannot be more than sixteen years, with hair the colour of the gold of Viktor's tribute and eyes blue as the summer sky, she wraps one arm about his stomach bracing him against her, and pulls him down to his knees, the men snigger, she pulls aside the neck of his shirt, handspun, rough cotton she lowers her mouth to where his neck meets his shoulder, her teeth gleam in the moonlight her eyes glitter and she bites down, the man tries to show bravery, she feels his chest convulse beneath her hand with the effort not to scream, blood fills her mouth and runs down her chin, the scent is overpowering, beside her she hears the desperate screaming of the man under Lucian's bite, she releases the man from her arms and he is helped away by Koro to await his healing, it will be better in moments.

The next man steps up and he fares poorly he struggles and screams his tears soaking her hands, she holds him by brute force until it is done.

On and on it goes until all three hundred men have been turned.

At last she draws her head back from the scent of blood and sweat and fear, the night air strikes her and her stomach lurches, she falls to her knees in the damp grass, Lucian moves to her side, he helps her to stand and half drags her to the fallen tree calling for water, a man hurries to bring some from the river in a rough wooden cup, she takes it and swallows it gratefully, now it is over and should Viktor give chase they will be ready for him.

Nothing could prepare her for the sight of Sonja's hand maiden riding through the trees at a break neck speed, she casts her eyes about the assembly and spies Lucian, "Viktor knows about the two of you, Lady Sonja is arrested awaiting trial. I thought you should know"

Lucian has turned pale as starlight "Viktor will kill her"

Luka the maid nods and rides away back into the trees.

The Lycans stand in stunned silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Lucian turns to the crowd behind him "I must go to her. Koro, lead them if I do not return."

Erzsebet's stomach twists with fear, if Lucian returns to the Corvinus castle he will be caught and executed, "I am going with you."

He freezes and turns to look at her "But you hate Sonja, why would you help her now?"

She smiles "It is not for her, it is for you."

He nods "Very well, but you will not go beyond the castle wall, I will not allow you to risk your life for me."

They hurry through the trees, she eyes Lucian's sword buckled at his waist, he intends to rescue Sonja by force if necessary.

They run, listening intently lest Viktor's soldiers should be tracking them, the lights of the castle light the darkness as they reach the edge of the forest and they creep to the outer battlements, Lucian turns to her "Promise me you will wait here, no matter what happens, no matter what you hear, swear on the blood of Christ."

Her voice is hard as iron "I will not. Go! Save her, call if you need me. I will be here. One way or the other"

He shakes his head and turns away eyeing the wall then leaps over it, she listens closely until he lands on the other side and she hears him cross the courtyard, she scales the wall herself and looks over, she watches him disappear into the dungeons and crosses herself, begging God that she might see him alive once more.

The moments crawl by like years as she waits, she hears the thunder of boots and Lucian and Sonja appear in the courtyard from a lower door, she leans forward about to call out when the guards descend like a swarm of locusts, Lucian draws his sword and Sonja her own, Erzsebet weighs her decisions for a moment and then silent as a spider drops down from the wall, and whilst the guards are distracted by Lucian creeps to the forge.

The fire glows like the gates of hell, a cry shatters the darkness she turns to see a vampire warrior baring down on her, without thought she catches him by the throat and turns throwing him into the flames draws a sword from where it lies heating and runs him through the heart with the crimson blade, he falls and moves no more.

She drops the burning weapon and turns, taking up the forge hammer, and leaps for the vampire lunging at Sonja. She takes his head from his shoulders with a single blow.

Viktor descends into the fray and Erzsebet immediately takes refuge behind the wooden pillar of the forge, here she cannot be seen, she watches as Viktor chastises his disobedient slave and then commands that he must be executed, Sonja takes up her blade and to Erzsebet's amazement lunges for her own father, they are beautifully matched but at last Viktor is driven up the winding steps of the tower.

He lies sprawled in the rain, his daughter's sword at his throat, she says something Erzsebet cannot hear and lays his hand upon her stomach. Erzsebet prays silently, begging God to let his Lordship accept the child and lay down his sword.

Viktor pulls away his hand and cries about her consorting with animals. The guards surround the couple and they are led away into the darkness beyond Erzsebet's reach.

She stands for a moment, should she go for Koro? No, not yet, she waits until the last of the guards have retreated inside, and rushes up the steps of the tower, they will be taken to the main hall she would wager Christ's life on it, she gazes up at the stone glittering with rain in the night and leaps, her nails scrape and she falls landing painfully, the windows open and a guard's head appears she presses herself flat against the wall, the light vanishes as the shutters close, and she breathes a sigh of relief, a lash cuts the air and a scream tears the night, Lucian! Her nails grow involuntarily and she holds her hands up before her, torn between horror and fascination at her own delicate hands ending in talons that could tear out a man's innards, she pushes them into the mortar between the stones and hauls herself up hissing at the pain, at last she reaches the window, Lucian is chained to the floor, a guard is flogging him mercilessly, Erzsebet snarls and eyes the rest of the room, the lady Sonja is bound to a stake, like a heretic for the burning, in her white gown so pure and simple she puts Erzsebet in mind of Saint Joan.

At last the guard ceases his torturous duty and she watches him leave, she can hear a sound like the wrath of God tearing the heavens, it is such a strange sound…light falls upon the chamber fall, Merciful God they _will _burn her…she wonders whether to shatter the window and make some attempt to save the woman, but it would be useless; doubtless the guards would be on her before she could do anything…the light spreads and she can hear Lucian's cries, the terror on Sonja's face would melt the stoniest heart.

She gazes up, though Lucian begs her to look at him, her eyes widen and then her beautiful face is wreathed in flame, her body turns to ash before Erzsebet's eyes and she struggles to hold herself against the wall, Viktor has slain his own daughter… May the Lord's angel carry her unto eternal rest this night; she crosses herself once more, making a silent vow to pray for the salvation of the demon's soul.

The light vanishes, the roof has been sealed, the doors to the chamber open and Viktor enters, a guard has drawn two points of silver from Lucian's ruined back, he struggles to stand, and changes before Erzsebet's eyes, he rises a great black wolf.

Lucian leaps, but not for the vampire; he catches up the chain that hung about Sonja's neck: a Celtic cross beaten from gold and set with emeralds green as the serpent in Eden.

Erzsebet drops from the wall as Lucian breaks through it, he charges for the far wall, and Erzsebet makes to follow, the guards charge out of the castle, she hears the creak of the terrible chain bows they carry, one fires with a sound like thunder and catches Lucian through the front leg. He stumbles, a second chain pierces his right hind leg and he falls howling in agony, the guard is on him with his cruel whip and Lucian screams and writhes.

Erzsebet gazes up at the sky, she feels his cries in her blood and allows the moon's pull to soak into her, the change comes in a rush, her face extending painfully, she cries out as her bones shatter themselves and transform, but it is over as quickly as it began, and she hears the answering roar of Koro in the darkness.

The Lycans have come!

They race across the land just beyond the castle, the vampires have turned their great bows mounted upon the walls against them and Erzsebet flinches as a wolf falls, pierced through with one of the silver spears, the death dealers are on the attack and a wolf is cleaved in twain beneath a shining sword, Koro has breached the wall and with a roar to shatter the gates of heaven Erzsebet leaps forward, she catches a vampire in her jaws and tears him asunder, the next warrior falls prey to her claws in the moonlight, her world is blinded by the scent of blood, terror and death.

The vampires take many of their number with their swords and their bows but the Lycans are too many, at long last the creatures of the night are driven back from their own castle, Koro tears the chains from Lucian's body. A line of fire burns down Erzsebet's snout, a vampire has struck her, she turns and takes his arm with a single bite.

Lucian is on his feet once more and tearing away, he will be hunting down Viktor.

She gives herself over to the beast and revels in its rage; the undead fall to her teeth though she sustains many wounds, the taste of dead blood is as poison on her tongue and the endless screaming fills the night, it is as a scene of hell in Viktor's courtyard this night.

At last all that remain are fallen weapons and the bodies of the slain, Erzsebet allows herself to take back her mortal body, and sinks to the wet stone, struggling for breath in the cold night air, before her eyes the wound in her arm heals itself, she glances about but Lucian is nowhere to be found.

She moves to sit on the ramparts beside Koro, and listens to the sound of the rain, the ring of swords shatters the sound, she moves to stand but Koro touches her arm "this fight is not for you. You wait." She takes her seat once more, he is right; Lucian would not want her help in this battle.

At last Lucian appears, he has slain Viktor, stabbed him through the heart and left him to rot at the bottom of a tower that opens over the moat, the crowd cheers and Lucian marches up the steps of the castle and throws wide the great doors, he turns "Erzsebet" she hurries to his side and follows him inside, he leads her up the winding stairs within to stand out upon an upper rampart and watch the vampires flee as the stars begin to shine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lucian turns from the window and leans against the wall as though his spirit has burned away with the last of his beloved wife's ashes, Koro moves to help him, he turns to Erzsebet "Where shall I leave him?" she struggles to think

"Put him in Sonja's chamber, let him mourn, but stay outside. Fetch me if his grieving should become too much."

Koro offers her a sad smile "What shall we do for food?"

"Offer the human food to the others, I shall take five men with me and we shall hunt. I think he will not eat tonight, at least. But I will bring something for you to take to him, I think he will fare better alone this first night."

Koro moves to take Lucian by the shoulders. "Come, friend." Erzsebet's heart breaks as she watches him led away.

She goes out to the courtyard where the remains of their army stand exhausted and bereaved over their fallen friends, "Come inside, I need five men to hunt with me. Someone bury our dead" Five step forward at once, and two men move to lift the bodies.

She lets the change take her, like a current in the river, like ice in her blood, it tears her human form away, she leads the others out beyond the castle walls, into the darkness of the forest in search of deer.

A spotted fawn wanders the trees with its mother; she can smell them from half a mile away, the Lycan's race through the shadow, wild and free.

The creatures shriek and try to run but their lives end in a haze of blood, fur and ivory teeth.

They drag the corpses back, leaving a path of blood in their wake, staining the leaves a fierce crimson, Erzsebet scents the ice in the air, there will be snow tonight, the stars burn fiercely down on them, as the pull their catch in their jaws, at the walls they reclaim their mortal forms and carry the deer to the kitchens, there Erzsebet skins them with a knife borrowed from one of the men, and they kneel tearing the innards from the beasts and throwing the meat into the great iron cauldron that hangs in the fireplace, she watches it boil and bubble away until at last after three hours she takes a slotted spoon and fills the endless bowls that line the table then she calls to the men, and one by one they come to take their simple dinner , each thanking her most kindly, she smiles, it is long since she has needed her skills in the kitchen, not since the home of her father.

She swallows her stew quickly and taking the last two bowls in hand she hurries along the icy halls to the stairs, she finds her way to the door of Sonja's chamber where Koro sits, his head in his hands, from behind the door she hears Lucian's screams. Sonja's death has broken him.

She shivers, "How long has he been like that?'

Koro groans. "Since you left to hunt, I told him I was here, it did no good, not that one can blame him, its just, hard to sit through…I feel so helpless."

She sighs, "You go, take your food. I'll take your place tonight." He gives her a sad smile and, lifting the rough wooden bowl, disappears into the shadows.

Erzsebet settles herself against the door, and flinches at the sound of breaking glass on the other side. She thinks to call out to him, but what could she say?

"I have food. If you want…"

He curses at her in fluent Latin, she sighs and tries to pretend she did not hear him; she fiddles with the spoon and counts the stars through the arrow slit, high in the wall, then moves onto the recitation of the rosary, begging God to spare the Lady Sonja's soul, to welcome her and the unborn child into his Heavenly Kingdom.

She even prays that He might show mercy on Viktor, for the sin of murdering his own daughter.

All night long she sits there, whispering her prayers, Lucian screams himself hoarse and finally collapses to the cold stone, he drags himself to the door, and lies beside it, through the wood he can hear a gentle murmur, like the voice of a merciful angel begging the love of God Almighty upon this place and everyone within, and most of all for him.

Lucian lies there listening as she goes through every prayer she remembers, the wind beyond the walls howls like a soul in purgatory as her soft voice rises and falls, there is something familiar and comforting in her endless prayer, he drags himself up and moves to the table beneath the mirror, he lifts the great bible, in a small hollow beneath it he finds Sonja's rosary, she had lost all faith in God centuries before, he lifts the strand of crimson beads, the silver crucifix glitters in the moonlight, he clutches them to his chest, as a drowning man clings to the reeds of the river, as if they will somehow save him from his suffering, in the darkness of the hallway Erzsebet begins the Sorrowful mysteries, recounting the suffering and death of Christ.

How miserably fitting.

She sits out there for three days, the Lycans bring stew and bread and cheese, but Lucian will not open the door. It is of no matter: starvation will not kill their kind.

Another three days pass and still Erzsebet prays, like a martyr, like a saint.

Two weeks have passed, and still Lucian rages behind a locked door, with no thought but his lost love, he knows not whether it be day or night; in truth, Erzsebet and Koro begin to fear for his reason.

For forty days and nights, a martyr to compassion, she refuses the food Koro brings, declaring that no food will pass her lips until Lucian rejoins the world of the living. It is, after all, no more than Christ suffered in the desert.

The next night, as the moon shines down on her lonely vigil, the door creaks open, Lucian eyes her through the opening, she holds up the bowl and he reaches through to take it, she smiles as the door closes again, it opens and he reaches out pulling her roughly into the room, she stands in awe at the splendor of the chamber, trying to ignore the broken furniture and shattered mirrors, she sighs and whilst he sits curled in the corner eating at last, she begins to set the room to rights, she drags the shattered wood into the hall with orders for Koro to burn it, then returns to Lucian, he has not moved from his place, she sighs and moves to sit beside him, he looks like a painting she once saw of John the Baptist, he is covered in blood, his hair matted, all that is missing is the camel hair tunic.

She sighs, and standing, makes her way to Viktor's chamber, she takes a bejeweled dagger in hand and returns, she bodily hauls Lucian from the stone and catching his hair between her delicate fingers she hacks at it with the blade, it falls to the floor with a whisper, it falls just below his shoulders but the blood matted strands are gone. She examines the blood on his skin to ensure the wounds are healed; it is old, no doubt gained by shattering glass and wood with his bare hands.

She lifts him under one arm and half drags him from the room, out into the hall, and down the steps in to the courtyard, the forge burns in the night, she has kept the fire glowing.

She has moved the water barrel closer, to warm the water; she pulls him to it, catches up the rough cloth and wipes the blood from his skin, she turns back to him, and gestures to his tunic "Take it off."

He raises an eyebrow; she turns, her eyes almost angry "This is more uncomfortable for me than it is for you. Trust me." She sighs, and catching the leather, tears it open and throws it to the ground. "If you had another, I would burn it," she threatens; the faintest ghost of a smile twists his mouth.

"Hold still or I will empty this over your head and tenderness be dammed."

He laughs at that, and allows her to wash his skin, "I thought you would not wish to use Sonja's bath yet, so I am afraid this was all I could think of." He voice breaks off.

He smiles back at her "You are very kind, I have been…difficult to live with…I know that."

She runs one hand down his back, "it is well enough, my father was the same way, when my mother…was taken from us."

He can hear the exhaustion in her voice, and it occurs to him that she has not slept in weeks, she has not eaten, she has done nothing but think of him, she has risked her well being that he might not be alone in his suffering.

He allows himself to wonder briefly if Sonja would have done the same for him, were it her in Erzsebet's place.

Had things been different.

He shivers in the snow and Erzsebet throws a blanket about his shoulders, she has hung it near the fire, she has thought of everything, she may be a poor blacksmith but she would have made a mortal man a very fine wife.

Sonja had beauty, power and grace, but he sees now in the snowy darkness a beauty in Erzsebet that Sonja would never have learned had she lived to be as old as the faith of Christ. She would never think to lower herself to gutting an animal with her own hands to feed her brethren, nor of lowering herself to the slave's work of cooking the meat, she would never think to warm a blanket, however rough, on a cold, moonstruck night, nor to wash the sweat and tears from a suffering man's skin.

She is plainly made; her form not so finely cast as Sonja's, her face broader, with curves at the hips and breasts, she is thrown in true peasant fashion.

There is no highborn blood in Erzsebet: her hands where they touch him are rough from the work of the forge. She leads him back inside, out of the snow and the howling wind, Koro waits for them at the stairs, he lays a hand on Lucian's back, "It is good to see you once more, I will bring supper up to you both, we have eaten already, I hope you will forgive us for not waiting." Lucian nods and stumbles up the steps, at the door to Sonja's chamber Erzsebet stops, he turns back to her, "Come in, I…have something for you."

She follows him and stands, he gestures to the bed. "Sit."

"Are you sure?" her voice is tentative, she is afraid to despoil his Lady's memory with her presence.

He nods, and she sits nervously on the edge, Lucian moves to the table and lifts the Bible, he takes the rosary from where he had laid it once more and turns back to her, his hands shake as he goes to her and places it into her outstretched hands, she gasps at the sight. "Lucian, this is glorious. Truly…thank you" She holds it up watching the beads shine like droplets of Christ's blood in the candlelight.

He sits cautiously beside her, "There is no use for it now…I thought you would use it. That it would make you happy, you might have it to say your prayers. In one of the storerooms there is rumored to be a portrait of the Virgin, If it can be found I will have it brought out for you, I will also ask Koro to bring you a priest, every Sunday, that you might hear Mass again, Erzsebet. You have been so long without the sacraments. I will ensure it is not the priest who…"

She throws her arms about his neck and holds him tightly, "Thank you. It is very kind."

He smiles. "You are good to me Erzsebet: let me be good to you, now that I am able." He gently reaches out to brush a stand of hair back from her cheek, the memory of Sonja rushes over him like the fires of hell and he pulls back, moaning in pain, Erzsebet lays a hand upon his shoulder, "Hush Lucian, she is with God now. I…I have prayed for her. She is in glory with her babe, they will be well, trust God and sleep now."

He stands. "I would rather return to the slave's quarters…I cannot be here any longer."

She lays the beads in her hand upon the pillow, "Of course."

He watches her reverent gesture. "Will you stay beside me?"

Erzsebet nods, "I shall bring blankets from one of the servant's chambers."

He shakes his head "No, I want things just as they were. When it was you and I alone, our own blanket will do well enough for us. I know you are not a seeker after fine things and so it will not matter to you." She nods and follows him as he leaves Sonja's chamber, all he takes of her is the pendant at his breast, the cross of gold glittering with emeralds.

Koro meets them in the hallway and they take their supper, bread and cheese, and wander to their cage, the door stands open now, and the snow lies on the floor between the bars of the ceiling. It is comforting in its old familiarity,


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He stands back to allow her to pass as he did so many nights before, and she curls into her corner out of the way of the snow, Lucian sits and watches her in the growing dawn as her head falls onto her chest; her dinner lies uneaten in her skirts. He shivers in the darkness, and struggles not to allow the ghost of his lost wife to haunt his thoughts.

Guilt tears at him: she would not want him this close to Erzsebet; she would have cried and screamed and begged him not to go down here with her, she hated that they had been thrown into the same cage, locked in together, all night, every night, alone. That Erzsebet as an animal shared something with Lucian, some part of him that she, Sonja, his own wedded wife, could never touch.

Though she would never wish to lower herself to being a filthy beast, as she had called the Lycan girl, jealousy burned in her all the same.

He recalls a time when, lost in Sonja's arms, for a snatched moment he heard Erzsebet calling to him, to return to the forge, he had hurried to dress and leave his wife's side as he turned, with tears in her eyes she had snapped that there was a name for a wolf that always ran to his mistress's call.

He had refused to see her for a week for that. Infuriated that she could trust him so little and accuse Erzsebet of holding such power over him. Was he not set above the likes of William's children? Did she see him as nothing more than an animal? A pet kept for her pleasure?

His memory rushes on, like a river that breaks its banks and floods the land, bringing suffering and devastation in its wake.

The night he wed Sonja, the hurried service performed in secret undercover of darkness, and Erzsebet's eyes on him as she swore she would not betray their union for love of him.

Sonja bound to the stake, crying out in her agony, lost to the hunger of the flames, the darkness that fell upon him like madness in the weeks that followed, and the gentle whisper just beyond his door that was all that bound him to sanity.

He summons the memory of the moment he drove his sword deep into Viktor's chest and cast him down to rot in the icy waters far below.

Dragging himself back into the light, to see Erzsebet sitting on the wall in the full fire of the growing dawn, the sun shining in her hair and lighting her eyes like sapphires as she turned to smile at him. The moments before the realization that his beloved Sonja was truly gone, when he looked out at his own kind, the brave men who had come to his rescue, and Erzsebet waiting for him still, despite the hurts he has cast upon her.

But what is to become of them now? He gazes about. However much it will hurt him, he cannot ask her to sleep the rest of her nights in this cold, dank cell. There are many chambers in the castle: in a few days when he is stronger he shall take her through the halls and she must be given the best room for her own…

His thoughts fall and stumble over one another. With Viktor's death, a new beginning has been offered to Lucian and his kindred.

But will he ever be ready to reach for the new dawn that shimmers just beyond his grasp?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Erzsebet awakes to the dawn, but there is no guard to rattle the bars and she realizes that she is almost used to the startling quiet.

She turns to the open door, Lucian looks down on her and for a moment the whisper of a smile crosses his lips, then to her surprise he moves to help her to stand, she brushes the snow from her clothes, to break from his touch, she is suddenly unsure of him.

She eyes the empty bowl at the door, he is eating again and smiling and…touching her.

She shakes her head to clear it; she must not presume too far, he has lost his wife; she must guard her thoughts and not sin by hoping for something that is against the will of The Most High.

Whatever her own feelings for Sonja she must remember that Lucian loved her and that she is dead.

She must not think of herself in this.

He reaches for her hand and time seems to slow, she does not move but waits for him to grasp her fingers and allows him to lead her from the dungeons up the staircase and into the light, every shutter has been thrown open, the doors stand wide and she breathes in the cold morning air as they pass.

He leads her on "I thought…now that we are the masters here, you should have a chamber of your own." He has stopped before a great wooden door, he breathes in and pushes it open.

The Lady Sonja's chamber.

Erzsebet steps back "I cannot…she would be so angry."

He sighs "She is gone Erzsebet, I will have her things removed…we could go to the village and buy you things of your own…if it would please you." He stands helplessly, begging her with his gaze to accept it, to drive away the ghosts that haunt him behind this door.

She forces herself to smile as brightly as she can and steps through the door, the windows stand open and light pours down like God's mercy, the scent of death is all but gone.

She goes to the bed, drags the blankets off, and with all her strength she hurls them from the tower window, she turns and the remains of the mirror are reduced to shards beneath her fists, the hangings on the walls are torn asunder and whisper to the stone far below like the feathers of an angel's wings.

She turns back to him, he holds a portrait of Viktor, she snatches one side and they laugh like lunatics as they tear it in half, gilt frame and all, and then he lifts her about the waist to throw it from the chamber.

She lifts one of the delicate bottles from the dressing table removes the stopper and inhales, she chokes violently and that follows in the path of the portrait, it makes a satisfying ring as it shatters.

She turns her attention to the armoire that holds the late lady's gowns. She opens it, and gasps: the splendor sickens her. She pulls them out, one by one, and lays them on the remains of the bed, she holds up one, and her throat tightens: it is the gown Sonja wed Lucian in.

Fighting her rage, she lays it alongside the others.

She starts at his hand on her shoulder. "Cast it away if it hurts you." He indicates the window, but she shakes her head and clutches it close, "I could not, we shall lay it aside somewhere. But if you agree, I shall make over the others for myself."

He raises an eyebrow. "I did not know you could do that."

She smiles shyly. "There are many things you do not k now about me, Lucian." She flushes: God's blood, she is flirting with him! She must pray for forgiveness tonight.

She crosses herself instinctively and he laughs at her.

She searches through the drawers for needle and thread, then realizes the foolishness of what she is doing and goes to the maid's room for them. She finds iron scissors and brings it all back, then she sets to work, she shortens the hems but leaves them brushing the floor, folds the sleeves and cuts them, then re-sews the lace, she considers lowering the neckline but can all but feel the eyes of God turn on her at that thought and hurriedly dismisses it.

It would be to ensure it suited her shape and has nothing to do with… sins of the flesh.

Nothing whatsoever.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the moon rises she has completed the last of Sonja's gowns, she holds them up and watches the shimmer of the fabric in the candles' glow. Lucian glances up from the book in his hands, and smiles. "They are well done. I daresay the men shall all be asking you to make over the Lord's clothes for them; every slave can dress up as a gentleman." He laughs; she stands stretching her aching arms.

"If you would fetch them for me I will wash them and I would be glad to make them over for the men, they should not have to look like slaves any longer. They have their freedom and yet they stay beside you: they must be rewarded in some way. Perhaps you would consider giving each of them a part of Viktor's gold, and they could return home as rich men."

His chest aches, she reminds him of an angel. Her first thought always for others.

He lays the book aside; he had thought it would please her if he studied once more the word of God, she moves to examine its cover and her eyes light up, "You can read this book?"

He is stunned "You cannot read?"

She colours with shame, "My learning was given by priests, I cannot even write my own name." She guessed it was the Holy Bible by the cross on its cover.

He holds it up "Would you wish to read this for yourself?"

She pauses, "The priest swore it was a sin, that the word of God must be explained by an ordained man. That I would never be able to understand it."

He shakes his head "I can teach you to read the word of God for yourself, there are some learned men who believe, in all humility, that God is everywhere, that you need neither Priest nor Mass, that his Holy Word is for everyone."

She crosses herself. "That is heresy! You must not say such things! You cannot believe in such things. It is a sin."

Lucian sits once more, "Is the world truly so simple to you Erzsebet? There is only sin and righteousness? Holy and unholy?"

She averts her eyes, "I follow the word of our Lord and Saviour."

He laughs. "How can you, when you know not what he says? But rather only what a priest tells you? How do you even know that they are one and the same?"

She sighs, "Leave this, please Lucian. God is all I have left, do not try to take him from me."

He moves to her then and pulls her to him, "You have me…you have always had me." The candles have burned low; they smoulder like dying rubies and for a moment the ghost of Sonja rises in his memory, but this girl will never be her, she has muscle in her arms, her hair is coarse and not so long, not Sonja's cascades of midnight, and her eyes like ice and moonshine trapped as one, each caressing the other and freezing to hold him enchanted.

She smells like berries in high summer, of fire and iron, of the moon on the mountains on a cold winter's night.

She breaks away, "This is a sin." She moves to take the rosary from the table "I must go and beg God's forgiveness."

He catches her arm, he will not lose her so easily again, "No, your prayers can wait, I need you still Erzsebet, do not abandon me so easily." He cannot be without her, and he dare not confess his faith died with his beloved Sonja.

She turns back to him and after a moment she lays down the beads, "Of course. Forgive me, Lucian, I should have thought; I will go anywhere you wish." Her smile is heartbreaking.

He pulls her back to him, he traces his fingers up her spine, the cotton of her gown so rough and coarse to the touch, so far from the satin and fur of Sonja's stately dress, he whispers against her tresses. "Turn for me Erzsebet, she haunts me so. Let me see you as you truly are. Show me she is dead to me"

She steps back, unsure: she is afraid… Of him.

It is an intoxicating realization.

No woman has ever feared Lucian. He was seen as a pet: Sonja imagined him a dog, to be summoned for her amusement and pleasure; Viktor as a loyal guard dog; but this girl scents the wolf that is in him, and he in her.

He catches her by the arms, his grip hard enough to break mortal bones, her eyes are washed away by a rush of silver, her teeth sharpen to daggers of pearl, she steps back and lets the change take her, her fur shines in the starlight like fresh fallen snow, her eyes glittering moonstones, he stands and stares, he has never seen her change before this hour, he thought her to be black as night, as his beast is, but there she stands, as if painted with moonlight, the darkening of her hair before the change merely a part in the transformation, she is beautiful.

She comes to him on velvet paws and lays her head upon his lap, gazing up at him in the shadows, he reaches out to caress her head looking out at the moon as it rises, he feels her change beneath his fingers, fur giving way to her rich tresses, moonstone fades giving way to ice and she kneels at his feet he helps her to stand rising with her, she starts as the door bursts open, Koro 's eyes are wild "Lucian…a mob…the vampires…. the priest has stirred the villagers against us….what shall we do? The men are preparing, I have sent them for weapons from the guardhouse."

Lucian fights the fear that rises in him like poison; he does not want his brethren to face an angry mob of mortals.

They will be forced to kill them.

He thinks quickly "tell them there is a woman held prisoner inside this castle, it will hold them off."

Koro eyes Erzsebet, "It could work. I will send the blonde boy."

Lucian nods "Go, Erzsebet take the clothes of one of the maids."

She hurries from the chamber within moments she has returned, she looks every inch the peasant, Lucian eyes the window, an ominous fire on the horizon belies the danger, he breathes deeply and struggles to maintain his composure, God knows how many men are marching on them, he can hear the cries of the priest…

He turns "Erzsebet, I need you to play the helpless victim. We shall play to their oldest fears"

She nods, without warning he catches her by the hair and drags her from the chamber, she screams, it must all look right, the people will be able to hear her, he drags her along the halls and into the main passage, he holds her by the neck and allows the change to take him, his eyes run silver, his fingers end in sharp claws, he whispers against her ear "Forgive me for hurting you." She whispers that he is forgiven. Koro throws wide the doors.

The mob stands in a circle about the courtyard, they have battered down the gates, and their torches glow like the fires of hell, Lucian advances into the light and a woman in the crowd screams, Lucian curses, why are there women here?

The priest raises his cross, "Demon! Poor girl, do not fear my dear your brothers in Christ have come for your deliverance"

Erzsebet shrieks and struggles in Lucian's arms "Father! Save me please!"

The priest rushes forward with his crucifix, but Lucian notes with disdain that the man stops short of the Lycan's reach, he will not risk danger to his own life.

A young man of the village rushes forward with a sword, Lucian drops Erzsebet and meets his blow the man's arm shatters in the Lycan's grip and he screams.

The priest glances about "Well…slay the demon brothers!"

A heavyset man with a thick black beard eyes the young man nervously as he writhes on the ground "But father, the girl…monster…hand the girl over to us and we shall be merciful, you will die swiftly."

Lucian falls upon Erzsebet sinking his teeth into her neck, she cries out and he tastes her blood, the priest shields his eyes and moans "Poor child. Have faith my dear, heaven awaits you…God we cannot save her." He tears at his robes as though plagued by sorrow and declares

" She has been bitten. You must slay them both, men, or she will become a demon! It is the will of God!"

Erzsebet looks up, this was not what he had planned, he had imagined once they thought the girl dead the mob would turn and flee.

One man has decided that this is the moment for bravery, he notches his bow and the arrow sings in the darkness, he strikes Lucian in the chest and he cries out, Erzsebet catches him in her arms as he sinks to his knees, she turns and her eyes glitter like diamonds, she leaps for the peasant, he falls beneath her screaming as she savages him.

Lucian pulls the arrow and sighs. He had hoped to avoid bloodshed, but these fanatics will not be frightened away by the creature of a child's nightmare.

The mob has turned on Erzsebet, they have encircled her, a second arrow strikes him in the stomach, he feels the silver poisoning his blood, and doubles over, through the haze of pain he spies Erzsebet lying on the ground, she has taken back her human form, the priest stands over her, the crowd has parted a little, the men are standing back, "She changes her shape, you saw it for yourselves men? A sure sign of witchery!"

The man with the black beard shakes his head "She could be as the beast, just playing at being human…a trick to lure us here to be eaten alive."

The priest faces the crowd "Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live!"

The crowd look from one man to the other, a man steps forward he cannot be more than nineteen or twenty "Erzsebet, my own darling!" he falls to his knees and cradles the girl in his arms "Father I beg you, she is no witch…Her father promised her to me…she was to be my bride…"

The priest's eyes flicker with compassion, he looks uncertain "But my child you saw…."

The boy gazes down at her "She is the victim here, let her return with me…I will not rest until I find a cure."

The priest eyes the crowd, should he show mercy? "If it is witchery there is no cure but the fire."

"I know Father. Let me try…please…if I cannot help her then let her be tried…but do not let her die tonight. Not like this…I beg you"

A woman kneels down "poor girl, it would be the Christian thing to do. You know Erzsebet, we all do, give her a chance Father."

The priest forces himself to smile "Very well. Thomas, take her home with you…care for her…until I come for her."

Thomas smiles "Thank you, good people. Erzsebet, do not be afraid I am here now, you are safe." He pulls her into his arms and embraces her, the women make sentimental sounds at this blossoming of romance, Erzsebet glances at Lucian, he pulls the arrow from his stomach but stays kneeling as though mortally wounded, "Go." He whispers so softly that only she can hear.

She nods almost imperceptibly, he stands and silently leaps over the castle wall, one by one the others follow him towards the forest whilst the crowd is distracted, the priest's voice cries, "The beast is gone, no doubt back into the foul halls. Burn it, good men, burn it to the ground! As God rained fire upon Sodom!"

The men rush inside and within moments the air is thick with smoke, they hurry back into the courtyard and watch as the castle is wreathed in flames. Erzsebet hears a desperate howling, the blonde boy was trapped inside, the crowd cheers and shouts Erzsebet fights to hold back her tears as the crowd sweeps her away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She is taken to the village, it was once her home, she was raised here among these people, Thomas holds her arm and helps her, she resists the urge to shake him off, she is angry, her father made no mention of any betrothal to her, she was serving the Lord's daughter when it was made but Tom's parents and her father brokered the deal between them behind her back, they were sure she would come to love their son in time, and her father had agreed.

She must speak with him, "Tom I must go home to my father."

He blinks confusedly "Erzsebet, your father has been dead this last year, did they not tell you up at the Lord's castle? I sent word but then I heard you had been sent as tribute, I never gave you up for dead, I never took another. I have waited for you all this time."

She shakes her head "No!" only his rough hand under her arm keeps her on her feet, "Take me home." She pleads.

He sighs "There is a ruin Erzsebet, it will upset you, you are only a woman and I must shield you from such sights, God set me above you to protect and care for you. Come with me to the priest now" He is trying his best, if she is his wife the villagers will think better of her.

She feels the knife edge of panic, it is not that there is anything wrong with Thomas, he is not the most intelligent nor handsome but he is a carpenter, a good trade, a Godly man, doubtless her father thought she would be pleased…but he is not Lucian.

His hair is cut short, his eyes blue as the summer skies, "Erzsebet, I know you are surprised but surely you are pleased with your father's choice? You must know I have long admired you?"

She had no idea; she had only seen him in passing on market day, that is hardly enough to form an affection.

She struggles to arrange her thoughts "Now Tom…" he cuts her off "We must be married Erzsebet, the priest will come for you in a few days, if we are wed he will show mercy."

Her voice is shrill "Mercy? For what?"

He sighs as if she is an idiot "For your sin of witchcraft."

She pales "I am no witch! You must believe me!"

Tom studies the floor as they walk on "I saw what you did, the way you changed your shape, you are either a witch or a demon, tell me which you are and how I might cure you, is it prayer you need, is there some potion I might fetch you, do you need the priest?"

She curses and he crosses himself, chastising her swiftly, she can see the church from here, God help her, she does not want to marry him, whatever the priest and the villagers might do.

She seizes on a thought "I need the priest Tom, take me to your house and I will wait there until you fetch him." She keeps her voice sweet and pleading.

He glows with pride, she is not so stubborn as he thought "Of course, come we shall go at once. " he turns them about and they return to the village, his family home is small but well kept, he opens the door for her and she enters and seats herself on a simple stool beside the fire, he smiles "You will be happy here."

She returns his smile as he turns and hurries from the house, she sits shivering beside the empty fireplace, it may not be safe for Lucian to come for her, she must plan her escape alone.

She knows that he is near but if he enters the village he will be burned for a sorcerer or shot for a wolf.

They mean to burn her…the realization dawns on her and her stomach twists, she offers up a silent prayer, now is not the time for panic.

She sits, shivering with fear, what would Lucian have her do? He told her to go, surely he would not wish her to marry the boy and live as a mortal?

He must be planning a way to rescue her, she must wait and see what he will do.

The door creaks open and Thomas enters with the Priest, their faces are grim. The priest drags a chair to sit opposite her, "Erzsebet, your father is long dead, you have no living relations, Thomas here has offered to take you as his wife as per the agreement between myself and your two families, but we have seen most frightening things of you, I and the rest of the village believe you to be a witch, I am going to offer you mercy in the spirit of Christ, if you will repent of your wicked ways, swear never to have truck with the devil nor with any of his servants and make a good Christian marriage then I will declare you innocent of the charge of witchcraft. Do you understand?"

She is stunned to silence; he offers her life in exchange for her being forced to wed?

Tom is watching her, eagerness and lust twisting together in his face to make him hideous in her eyes.

She swallows hard "What if I were to confess and repent?"

The priest smiles slyly "Oh no my dear, you must be seen to do more than that. How else will we know that the spirit of God is truly in your heart? We must have proof, a wedding in church is good for this, it will show the villagers that you can indeed pass on sacred ground, that God in his mercy has forgiven you your trespasses against your betrothed and this village."

"Against my betrothed?"

The priest sighs, in frustration at her ignorance "We saw you in the arms of the Devil at the castle, he put his mark upon you, some even swear that you carry his evil seed within your belly."

When Lucian bit her. That must be what the foolish villagers have taken into their heads.

"That man was not the devil, and he did not lay his mark upon me, I have never seen the devil, my captor bit me, that is all." She keeps her voice firm, she must not betray what Lucian is, were the mortals here about ever to discover the existence of their kind they would be hunted down and slain.

The priest makes a clicking sound with his tongue, clearly losing his patience, "Erzsebet, you must make full and honest confession of your sins or I cannot save you from the fire, neither here nor in the hereafter which God has prepared for you." He considers her guilty without trial.

"I will make no such confession. I am innocent." She squares her shoulders; she will not be frightened.

Lucian will come for her…soon…. he must.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

All day long the Priest tries encouraging her to confess, as darkness falls he warns her that this is her last chance, if she will not give true and full confession for her crimes then she will be put to question.

She struggles to maintain her composure; so long as they do not torture her with silver instruments, then she will survive it. She meets the steely-eyed gaze of the withered priest "I am innocent.".

He looks away; as if he has witnessed a tragedy "I am truly sorry that you will not listen to reason. I thought you such a sensible girl, your father would be most unhappy were he here now"

How dare he seek to use her father's memory against her!

She fights to keep the wolf down, though it twists and crawls beneath her skin, she keeps her eyes lowered, if they have changed he must not see it, she covers her face with her hands as though lost in misery, she hears the priest stand and shuffle from the house.

She smells Thomas come back into the room, "You should have done what he asked, foolish girl now you will be tortured! You are a weak girl, how well do you think you will maintain your innocence when they come for you, with whips and glowing irons? You will beg to be allowed to confess…or to die."

A low snarl trickles from her throat "I will do no such thing." She turns on him with a look to make him quake. "Mayhap I shall call upon the devil to save me from your cruelties!"

He crosses himself and she laughs. Ignorant fool, Lucian will rescue her, until then she must hide her fear and brave the pains they will inflict, it will be no more than Christ suffered for the sake of humanity.

He offers her bread and cheese as the night draws on, out in the square she can hear the sound of wood being dragged and nails being driven, Thomas tells her they are setting up a stake, first they will strip her and search her body for devil's marks, then they will burn them off with a glowing iron, they will torment her in every way, then her hair will be cut off and she will be bound to the stake once more and burned alive.

She swallows hard and prays that Lucian will come for her soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They come for her with the sunrise, the Priest intoning loudly the scriptures, condemning witches and those who consult familiar spirits. Two farmhands drag her from the house; they knew each other as children.

Out in the square the whole village has turned out, she shivers at the grim stake pounded into the earth, this time no mention is made of confession.

Tom is summoned, the priest leers horribly "Strip the accused. She must be searched for marks, signs of where the Devil has drunk of her blood, or mayhap a familiar spirit."

The young man pales a little "Father…must we…" the priest turns on him "Do not seek to shield the witch from God's wrath lest it fall upon you boy!"

Tom stands a little straighter "I will not."

Erzsebet is relived, but the priest turns in anger and catching the front of her dress he tears it open, it rips from the neck to the waist, she shrieks but her fear fills her veins like ice and she cannot move even to cover herself from the lustful gazes that fall upon her like wolves.

The blacksmith is ordered to tie her to the stake, he does so keeping his eyes on hers, he is a good man. He whispers a plea for forgiveness as he steps back, now she is truly helpless.

She eyes the forge that stands nearby, the iron that glows ruby hot in the flames and tears rush to her eyes as she remembers her months at Lucian's side.

The priest moves to take the spike of metal, and Erzsebet watches the blacksmith walk away, he cannot watch his beloved forge put to such a use; he could never bring himself to work at it again.

She trembles as the priest approaches, she feels sweat break out on her back, and pulls against the rope to keep herself standing, she eyes the priest as he draws nearer…nearer…she is sweating, she can feel the iron's glow.

The pale, wrinkled hand draws back "Will you confess?"

She bites her lip, a wave of nausea rushes over her, she gazes out at the forest beyond the village…it is too late…Lucian will never reach her in time.

"I will not confess. I am innocent before God." Her voice is firm.

The priest sneers "Very well." He draws back the iron and presses it to her arm, nothing on earth could have prepared her for the agony its kiss would bring, she screams and thrashes against her bonds, loses her footing on the pyre and only the rope at her wrists keep her half standing, it comes down again and the air is heavy with the stench of burning flesh, her sobs and cries hurt her own ears, it is an inhuman sound.

For hours it continues, the brand is held to her skin and over and over the priest calls upon her to confess.

What would be the point? Even if she were to perjure her immortal soul and decry herself as a witch she would still be burned.

She blinks back tears, and tries to make out the dim shapes that flicker through the haze of pain, the sky is beginning to grow dark, within the hour the moon will rise…

She calls to her inner wolf but it is hiding and whimpering behind the mask of her humanity.

Lucian is not coming for her…there is no escape…she will face the fire…

The brand has not touched her flesh for a moment, she counts the seconds in her mind, one…two…three…four…

She is dimly aware of the priest's voice. She has not confessed and they have all seen the evidence for themselves, the hour of her death is at hand.

She groans as strong hands drag her upright against the stake, a rope is thrown about her stomach and pulled tight, another follows at the knees, one beneath her scorched breasts, she cries out in agony, then one of the women comes forward, her name is Martha, she keeps cows and it was to her Erzsebet was sent as a little girl for butter and cheese.

She holds a dagger given by Tom, and struggles to heave her fat body up onto the pyre and stand beside the Lycan girl.

She catches a handful of Erzsebet's hair in one meaty fist and hacks at it with the knife, she is clumsy and cuts her scalp a little, the girl cries out and a thin line of blood trickles down her cheek, the woman hacks furiously until all Erzsebet's fine hair lies at her feet, it is short as a man's, did Joan D'Arc suffer as she is being called to suffer?

She cringes at the mocking laughter that assaults her ears, the crowd jeers, the blacksmith has returned, he begs to be allowed to strangle her before the flames can touch her and is violently refused. The only cure for witchcraft is to burn the blood.

She throws back her head and screams as the priest moves and lights the handful of twigs that he now holds in the forge flames.

He comes to her slowly, and his cruel steely eyes never leave her tortured face as he lowers the twigs and lights the pyre, she cries out and struggles against the ropes, but it is of no use they hold her fast as the clutches of the Devil.

The flames catch and she watches them leap from one dry twig to another, they chase higher and higher, her feet are soaked with sweat, she tries to hold still like a martyr, like a saint. She tries to show no fear, it is useless, and she throws back her head and screams, ragged and hopeless, begging God to save her.

The flames are up, her feet are burning and she struggles and sobs weakly, for al the good it will do her now.

She can barely breathe, the smoke is so thick, she is so tired…her head lolls forward "Lucian" her voice is a moan.

The crowd are cheering and stamping, she is dimly aware of shouted blessings and curses and then a shrill scream…she must be in hell…that endless sound and the air heavy with blood…God has condemned her for all eternity….

"Erzsebet!" she hears Lucians cry and raises her head the little she is able to, he stands before the flames, all the memory's of watching his beloved Sonja burn rush over him like the waves of the ocean to crush and drown him, through the haze she watches his lips move.

"I love you."

Her smile is radiant as her head falls back…

Lucian screams and without thought for his own life leaps for her, he lands beside her and fumbles with the ropes, the flames dance at his feet, his hands sharpen to talons and he snaps the cruel ropes and lifts her into his arms, holding her high he leaps once more his boots strike thin air and he fears they will burn together, he dares not look down…

He lands on the ground and the force of it knocks the breath from his body, he throws himself upon Erzsebet smothering the flames that cling to her gown with his own body, her eyes flicker and her mouth twists…then her eyes flutter closed and she moves no more.

He is crouched over her, clinging to her hands "No…Erzsebet…come back…please wake up…I love you…God no! Come back!" his voice degenerates into a howl, as she lies like Ophelia upon the waters, pale and still, his eyes hurt at the sight of the burns that desecrate her body.

They have done this…he has failed his love a second time…

Now they will pay with their lives…cry for cry, tear for tear…until every last drop of blood and moment of suffering is repaid.

Koro stands at his side, he keels he holds a cup of water, he holds it to her lips as Lucian curses him "It is no use… we were too late…she is…"

Koro spills the water into her mouth, and it runs down her chin, his hands tremble, his voice is heavy "No…Erzsebet…hold on…"

Lucian turns, and watches the wolves descend upon the village, the screams of terror ring in his ears like heavenly bells, the scent of blood is as the sweetest perfume, they will suffer for what they have stolen from him.

A choking sound draws his eyes back to the ground.

Erzsebet convulses, groaning and sobbing, he throws himself on her, pulling her into his arms and burying his face where her hair once hung.

"Lucian…you came for me…" her voice is a choked whisper.

His tears fall upon her cheeks like rain to wash the ash from her skin.

She will live. God has spared her life.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

She lies trembling in the dirt, whimpering in pain. Lucian lifts her as gently as he can, she groans and he flinches at the burns, black mixed with crimson…her hair is gone, hacked away with a blunt dagger and her face and head are stained with blood.

Her poor delicate feet are scorched black, cracked and bleeding, he eyes the Lycans that followed him for Erzsebet's rescue, he has let them loose upon the village with orders to slay every living thing.

The air is thick with the scent of death and the screams of the dying, the cruel bite of wolves at the throats of helpless mortals.

The ash of the fire whispers on the wind, he holds her closer "Erzsebet…you are safe…" he can think of nothing else to say, for this torture there is no cure but time, she will heal slow as a mortal and he has no sanctuary to take her to.

Their castle was burned out from under them…when the village is dead they will hide here for a time, there will be meat enough for all he thinks bitterly, he carries her to a house wherein the door stands open, just beyond the door a man lies torn and bleeding in the dirt, Lucian nudges the corpse with his boot, he is truly dead.

He carries the Lycan girl inside and lies her upon the bed, slowly and with a thought to her wounds, she is trapped between life and death, between waking and sleep, the next few days will be of utmost importance.

He silently thanks God that the transformation means she cannot take infection.

He hurries about the hovel, throwing things here and there searching for some way to clean her; he can stand the sight of the ash on her skin no longer.

It mocks him by its presence, a cruel reminder of his own failure to keep her safe as he had sworn so faithfully that he would.

At last he finds a rough wooden bowl and a rag, he fills it with water from the dented pewter pitcher and turns back to her, the last light of day falls upon her through the small window, and she is soaked in crimson and gold, she looks like a martyr, an angel, fallen, burning and bleeding from heaven to lie dying on this filthy bed.

He kneels at her bedside and begins to clean the blood from her head, she whimpers in pain and his throat tightens, he begins to whisper in the growing darkness:

"_Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum._

_Adveniat regnum tuum. _

_Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra._

_Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. _

_Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen."_

Over and over, she grows quiet, as if even in this state she remembers, she hears his voice and she knows that he is near.

He moves on, reciting one prayer after another, as she once did for him. He tears the clean clothing he finds about the cottage into strips and after soaking them with an ointment that puts him in mind of poison but is sworn to possess powers of healing he binds her wounds, she cries out and writhes beneath him as he does it, it hurts her and he shudders at the sound.

Her eyes flutter and she reaches out, he takes her hand pressing it to his lips, "Erzsebet, forgive me."

"Water" her voice scratches the air, she can barely speak.

He takes the cup from the table and brings it to her lips, they are the colour of rose petals in summer sunlight…she chokes violently as the water runs down her throat and chin, she falls back gasping for air and her eyes open, out in the darkness the screaming has fallen silent, he leans in to her "Erzsebet, I have punished the village, I have given them to the Lycans, they are all dead, they cannot hurt you now. But we cannot stay here much longer, as soon as you are well we are going to move on, we will find a new home, a safe haven, for us all." Lucian smiles and reaches out instinctively to trace her cheek where locks of rich brown hair once fell.

She cringes away from him. "Do not look at me, I am a monster."

So she is a woman, with a woman's vanity, after all.

He gazes at her burned face, beautiful as moonlight, he raises one of the bandages, the wound is still raw and bloody, she yelps in pain as he lays it back in place, she tries to smile up at him "Lucian…I will heal…will I not?" her voice trembles.

He sits at the edge of the bed and catches her fingers gently between his own, "Of course you will. It will take time, but you will be well again. We must thank God they used no silver against you, that would have left you scarred for eternity."

He watches the tears that fall upon her cheeks like shards of broken crystal, "and you would still be beautiful to me."

He delights to watch her icy eyes widen in surprised wonder, when he thought only to look upon them closed in death.

Her fingers move in his own, she is trying to hold him, he leans into her and presses his mouth to those rosebud lips; she tastes of ash and metal, as cold as moonlight and sweet as honey.

He waits for the ghost of Sonja to haunt him; but she is silent as the grave.

Here, there is only Erzsebet.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

She is sweet and yielding, tender and shy so very different from…he pushes thoughts of Sonja away, behind a veil in his heart where her memory belongs.

Erzsebet, is utterly different in every way, where the vampire was strong and demanding the Lycan is gentle, Sonja's skin was like ice, Erzsebt's is warm as the summer morning.

She feels like sunlight…where Sonja could never tread.

He pulls away and smiles into her silver eyes, he examines her burns, they are beginning to heal, the Lycan infection in her blood is protecting her.

As soon as she can be moved the Lycan clan must leave this place, the death of an entire village is no so easily explained away and soon men will come a hunting with daggers and fire in the night.

She faints away again in moments, he waits until he is sure she will not wake, and creeps from the hovel, he finds the men clustered about a small fire in the square, they have eaten the dead, a deer carcass picked clean until the bones shine like ivory in the moonlight lies a little way off, Lucian swallows the stew quickly, and takes the bowl that has been laid aside for Erzsebet, the men are murmuring amongst themselves they are sure that men will come looking soon, to see why no one from the village has been to market, or why their family has not visited, the Bishop will be missing his priest, surely their absences will be noticed, Lucian nods and listens to their concerns, they are right, but the Lycan girl cannot be moved, and the vampires will soon grow bold again.

It would be safest for all if they fled, found some haven where they might hide.

They talk long into the night, trying to think of a place that might hold them all, they have no desire to live in the caves along the river like animals, they turn their hopes to finding a house or castle that they can take, ten men are sent to scout the surrounding country, if they should find somewhere then they will leave as soon as possible, Lucian rises and walks back to the hovel, his mind is full of the memory of watching Erzsebet writhing in agony in the eye of the fire, his ears ring with her screaming and the smile on her face as she hung dying, he reaches the door and eyes the rotting corpse that still lies face down in the dirt, he pushes the door open gently and calls softly "Erzsebet" it would not do to frighten her.

'Lucian" her voice scratches through the darkness, and he smiles he drops to his knees at her bedside, and offers her the bowl, she takes it and he brings her a spoon and watches her eat for the first time in days, whilst she is distracted he moves to her tiny feet and unwraps the bandages, she flinches at his cold touch and he laughs and tells her to hold still, her raises her foot gently examining it by the moon's glow he dares not light a candle or fire near her yet, she is healing well, her voice trembles out of the darkness "Lucian…when you said…what you did, and you…kissed me…was it because you thought I would die?"

He becomes perfectly still in the shadow, she cannot see his face and she silently curses herself for being so foolish as to ask such a question. How could a man like Lucian truly love a jealous beast like her, he had lost his only love, his wife and child, he had only said it to give her happiness in her dying moment…

"I loved her Erzsebet, and then you came and you were so helpless and so sweet and…such a terrible blacksmith, and you needed me. She never needed me, I was like a pet to her, I was always beneath her, never to be her equal but I loved her and when I knew she was with child…you must understand I could not abandon them." His eyes shine silver, begging her to understand.

"You are an honourable man, Lucian, and for that I love you." She reaches for his hand and smiles up at him in the spreading shadows as the candle flame drowns in a pool of milky wax.

The silence stretches between them, "But what now?" her whisper fades into the night.

"Now we must wait for you to heal and then we must move on, I have given you no reason to come with me Erzsebet, I see that but if you would…"

She reaches out to run her fingers through his hair "I will follow you, as I have always done. Where would you go?"

His smile flashes like lightening in the dark "We shall hunt the vampires, we shall find their stronghold and we shall take it for ourselves."

"Shall I have a chamber of m y own again?" her voice is eager and Lucian laughs, "Would you prefer a dungeon? You seemed quite happy there before."

"I had you." He is silent, she has no shame to admit her love for him, and it is nothing like with Sonja when every meeting must be a secret, stolen moments and whispers.

"You will be healed enough to be moved within a few days, you will not be yet able to walk but I will carry you with me, we must leave soon." She nods, understanding, even if her pride rebels at the thought of being carried like an invalid.

"I am ready now, let us leave tonight." She is sure of herself and her bravery delights him, she is not brave as Sonja was, she has not the bravery of sword and noble birthright but that of a woman who can wield a forge hammer and survive a beating and lower herself before a woman she loathes.

"Wait here, I shall rouse the men and we shall be away within the hour."

He steps out into the moonlight and wakes the other Lycans, they gather what supplies they can carry and Lucian goes back for Erzsebet, he takes the thick woven blanket from the bed, wraps her in it and lifts her into his arms, she breathes in the cold night air and gazes up at the stars thanking God for her life, she thought never to see another moonrise, she thought to die in agony, now she lies cradled in Lucian's arms, she drifts into sleep to the sound of his heart and the calling of the wind in the trees.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

She sleeps the night away, they stop at a river, and Lucian lays her down beside it, carefully he lifts one of the bandages and thankfully she does not wake, she will be healed enough to walk alone within two days, he turns at the sound of breaking branches, Koro and his men have returned, he watches them approach, "We have found a place, a castle not too far from here we can reach it in four days." Koro's voice is hushed, Lucian nods "You have done well, go, tell the men we have a home. She will be healed within two days, I will keep her with me until then." The two men depart and after cleaning Erzsebet's wounds and changing the linins on them Lucian moves to join his men at the fireside, they share several deer that have been slain in the depths of the trees, tonight there is a pheasant as well.

Erzsebet awakes within the hour, and Lucian carries her to the fire this night, she listens silently as they lay their plans, Erzsebet is to pretend to be a traveler on her way to the next village, and beg the Lord's hospitality, when it is given and she is taken inside she is to wait until the castle sleeps and then she is to open a window or a door and admit her fellow Lycans, they will have to slay all within its walls or risk discovery and a fresh attack.

She nods she can do as they ask, they douse the flames and gather what little supplies they still have, Lucian drapes Erzsebet in her blanket once more and lifts her in his arms, they take off at a run and she clings about his neck to keep from falling, they run all through the night as the stars burn down on them like the eyes of God, dawn finds them passing through a small village, high on the horizon stands a castle, dark and imposing, a woman is drawing water as they pass by, she reaches out to lay a hand on Lucian's arm eyeing Erzsebet in his arms, the burns on her feet "oh you poor girl, what has happened to you?"

Lucian sighs at the distraction, it slips out before he has realized what he says "She was attacked by a mob."

The woman steps back and crosses herself, a sign against witchcraft "Be on your way then Sirs, before the village awakens, you will not be welcomed here."

Lucian snarls and turns from her quickening his pace a little, it would not do to arouse the fear of another village, they flee as swiftly as they are able, within the hour they are out once more into open countryside, the fields lie open before them, as they pass through a herd of horses rears and stamps, they fear the Lycan horde as they would fear any wolf.

By nightfall they stand at the foot of the hill, looking up at the castle, it towers above them, Lucian sets Erzsebet on the ground, he orders her to sit and examines the soles of her feet by the starlight, she is healed, he looks into her eyes smiling, "You are well, now you are sure of what you must do?"

She nods "I remember. I must go now."

He helps her to her feet and she starts away from them up the grassy slope, up to her ankles in the snow, the Lycans lie low in the darkness, light from the castle door spills out into the bitter night, she is in.

Now they must wait.

A maid welcomes her, she is shown to a servants room, she is left the candle, she sits in silence for hours in the cold darkness, thanks to her Lycan curse she would hear a maid's whisper in a room across the courtyard, she moves to the window, pushes it open carefully, and raises the candle, moments later she hears footsteps on the battlements, and then Lucian appears at her window, he climbs in and glances about, raises a finger to his lips and moves past her to the door, the Lycans follow him one man after the other, out into the castle, Erzsebet waits, shivering, no screams assault her ears, there are no cries for mercy, the Lycans take them in their sleep and they are dead before they wake.

They drag the corpses out into the forest beyond to be fed upon by the crows and beasts, Lucian returns to her at last, he takes her hand and leads her out along the hallways to the door of the Lord's chamber, "This is for you." He takes her in and she smiles about, it is beautiful, richly prepared with satin hangings upon the wooden bed, a great fireplace set in one wall drives off the bite of a cruel Hungarian winter.

A young man with hair the red of a winter sunrise stands in the doorway with arms full of heavy velvet, furs and silks "Forgive me, I thought Erzsebet might like these. I found them in the lady's chamber."

Erzsebet takes them from him with thanks and asks that he search the Lord's chamber also, if there can be found enough clothing, she will make it over for each of them. They will celebrate the birth of their Lord and Saviour like royalty, the young man smiles brightly, Lucian glances up at him "Go, tell the men to take the chambers that they wish, tomorrow we shall divide the treasure up and those who wish to return home may do so."

They watch the young Lycan walk away, Lucian turns back to see her kneeling before the fire, laying out the gowns one beside the other; she looks up at him, opens her mouth to speak and lowers her head.

Whatever she imagined to say to him, she has thought better of it.

Lucian drops to his knees beside her and lays a hand on her shoulder to make her hands stop their restless dance across the velvets, moving always yet never moving a thing.

She keeps her eyes on the floor; there is some unseen chasm between them, one wrong word and they will fall, so many things that need to be said…but where is Lucian to begin?

I love you?

I am sorry?

Forgive me?

Marry me?

His laughter rings in the corners of his own mind, Gods he is a pathetic creature, he rises to his feet gazing down on her, she is still wearing the white nightgown the maid gave to her, she looks like an angel in it, knelt before the fire so pure and…

He pulls his eyes away from the trace of milky skin where the shoulder of her gown has slipped down; it would be a sin to lust for such a creature as she.

He leans against the wall, the heat of the fire is almost more than he can bear, it seems to fill the room like the fires of hell until he can barely breathe.

Erzsebet keeps her eyes on the stone, he turns suddenly and she starts, rising to meet him as he approaches her, "I must go now, it is late…I will see you in the morning. Sleep well Erzsebet." His fingers brush the back of her neck, her breath catches as Lucian kisses her forehead and walks away.

The door swings shut and she breathes out, the Lycan makes her way to the bed and settles herself into it, gazing out at the moon beyond her window, counting the stars and reciting her prayers to summon sleep.

Tomorrow they will begin hunting down the vampires, perhaps then they will speak…perhaps tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

She awakes to the gentle light of dawn, the scent of fresh blood lies thick in the air she rises from the safety of her bed and runs through the halls in her nightgown, the wolf within following the blood to its source, in time to watch Samael land in a crumpled, bleeding heap at her bare feet, she looks down at the claw marks on his face, Lucian follows him out with burning eyes and teeth that could rip a man's throat out, "What in God's name is this?" her voice is shrill.

Lucian lifts the Lycan by his throat, claws like knives dig into the man's throat, "James was sent out hunting…with this…the vampires found them…and" he shakes Samael until pinpricks of blood appear like rubies at his throat "he ran…like a coward…like a traitor…James has been returned to us…Koro!" the former slave who is now the right hand of the Lycan master appears in the cold hallway, "Take him and lock him away. Until I decide his fate." He drops the man unceremoniously and turns to Erzsebet, "Good morning, I am sorry to wake you in such a manner."

She is pale "James…where is he?"

His true eyes bleed back "Come with me, I will show you…it is…most unpleasant." His gaze flicks to the high doors that form the main entrance.

She pushes past him and flings them open; a head lies in the snow, an arm…a leg…Merciful Jesus. She drops to her knees in the snow and the blood to look more closely; the dead, glassy eyes of her Lycan brother stare back, the mouth frozen in an eternal scream.

The blood has frozen in the snow like communion wine upon an angel's raiment's, her eyes take in the bite marks on the body, the vampires tortured him and bit him all over, no Lycan can survive the vampire's venom.

Lucian takes her under one arm and helps her to her feet, "They know where we are. This castle is no longer safe, we must hunt them down today, the sun is our ally. Samael was not alone is his cowardice, he swears that Raphael betrayed them, led the vampires right to them. Find him for me and..."

Raphael is to face the judgment of his own pack.

She meets his eyes "You ask me to kill him?"

Lucian nods "he thinks you nothing but a weak woman, he would never think for a moment that I would send you after him."

She nods, "Very well. For his crimes he must be punished, that is God's law."

He gives her an indulgent smile "This is _my _law, Erzsebet."

"And what of you?" she fears for him even if she will not say it.

"I will take the pack and we will hunt the vampires, join us when you are finished."

She smiles, "Very well I will do all that you ask" she allows the wolf to begin to take her, her eyes run silver, her nails and teeth sharpen, she falls to her knees with a groan of pain as her bones begin to shatter and reform themselves, crawling beneath her skin.

Lucian's voice echoes through the mist of pain as the wolf white as winter rises to its feet before him. He kneels and lays a hand upon it's face "And Erzebet, bring me his head." He pulls something from inside his shirt, a strip of cloth torn from one of Raphael's shirts, she has his scent now, she turns and Lucian watches her lope away towards the fields and the forest beyond, he stands until she is out of sight, then he turns back to the castle, someone must clean up the remains and then the hunt must begin.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The scent of the forest surrounds her, the sky the pink of roses after a night of rain, she follows the scent of her charge, heavy like amber and sweet as sugar, he can sense her, he is not far away, it will not be long now.

He can see her coming, but when the moment comes will she be able to bring herself to do that which Lucian has asked of her?

It is true that he has betrayed his pack, but she still thinks of him as human, Raphael took to life as a Lycan far better than any other, he reveled in the shedding of blood and danced like a demon among the bones of the slain, he is truly a monster.

Raphael is that which mortals fear in the dark.

The scent grows stronger; the moment is almost at hand…may God have mercy on her for what she is about to do.

A voice rolls inside her mind like the ocean, "Erzsebet, why do you follow me?"

She looks about, the trees are empty, there is no sign of him, and here the paw prints end…she looks up in time to watch him drop from the heavens his claws naked, scratching for her eyes, she rolls away and feels the sting as his claws catch her snout, "poor Erszebet, still running to your master's orders." She snarls and snaps at him, he laughs a chilling sound, that sends shards of ice through her blood, "Would you not wish to be free? I know why you have come, I have no wish to harm you, you are only a female, in need of an alpha to protect you….I can offer you that…" his voice has become warm as honey.

Lead us not into temptation…but deliver us from evil…

She allows the wolf's shape to fall away and stands before him a sweet, helpless woman, she lowers her head, gazing from beneath her eyelashes, "Truly Raphael? Lucian said…"

Raphael has not changed, he does not trust her enough to be lured from the beast, a wolf could overpower her, he could tear her throat out in seconds, she sits on the dry leaves and eyes the Lycan, "Lucian is a poor leader, he has not the strength to hold the pack, he could not even protect his beloved Sonja, do you think you are anything but a poor replacement for his dead wife? He cannot offer you what I can, a true alpha, a mate who will appreciate you, I can smell the darkness in you Erzsebet, think of all that we could be together, we would be the terror of vampire and mortal alike, no more running, no more hiding we could come into the light…we would rule this land in fear and bloodshed, and you would be at my side…my queen…"

She smiles shyly, as though enchanted by the thought.

"Lucian's love is false Erzsebet, he cannot love you as I do…he does not see you for what you could be." He moves towards her, she draws back as though afraid of him, he allows his human form to return, his long raven hair whispering in the wind, his obsidian eyes bore into her, "You have not come to kill me Erzsebet, you could not do it, you desire me…I know it." He catches her by the shoulders and bears her down to the earth, she fights the bile that rises in her stomach, wraps her arm about his back and presses one hand against his chest, as though she cannot bare to be thought unchaste and so must resist a little, Raphael leers "Fear not Erzsebet it will only hurt a little…" she closes her eyes and her nails flash out, like daggers she drives them into him, through his back, into his chest, he flails and shrieks, her eyes glow like drops of silver as she wraps bloody fingers about his heart and tears it, still beating, from his chest, "Lucian has decreed your death, I am his in thought, word and deed." She pushes him off and kicks him viciously as she stands, he clutches at the hole in his chest, a terrible rattling sound is all that claws its way from his throat, she reaches into her pocket and draws a long silver crucifix, that ends in a vicious point, she took it from her dressing table this morning, she feels safer with a symbol of her Lord's love, and she drives it down, until he moves no more and his blood stains the leaves.

If the vampires find it they will not trouble themselves for a dead Lycan.

She lifts his body in her arms and bears him back through the forest, the stench of death turns her stomach and his blood has stained her gown beyond the help of soap and water, it will have to be burned.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It is a long walk for mortal feet, at last the castle looms on the horizon, rain begins to fall like the tears of Christ, she drags Raphael's body back through the mud, another hour and she has reached the castle, she hauls the corpse up the steps and into the great hall she throws it down on the long banqueting table that fills the room, and makes her way to the kitchen she returns with a silver platter and a sword from the wall, she raises it and strikes the head from it's shoulders, places it on the platter watching the blood pool, then turns and hurries to the garden, a lone rose shines like a drop of blood against the remains of the snow, she plucks it carefully and hurrying back to the great hall, she scatters the petals about the severed head to conceal the blood and cut tendons, a uniquely feminine touch to her grisly gift. She scatters the last of the petals behind her as she wanders to the door, she turns and smiles there is a trail of crimson petals to lead Lucian to her gift.

The traitor's head, just as he had asked.

Out in the hallway she allows her mortal form to drift away, the scent of the pack rushes to her, and she follows it as fast as she can go, out into the courtyard, through the gates, and out into the fields and beyond to the rolling hills that surround the castle, the scent of fire carries to her on the cold afternoon wind, and had she borne a human face in that moment she would have smiled.

As it is, she is too late, for she finds the pack in the depths of the woods, they had struck a mighty blow against the few vampires that were left and burned their nest out from under them, but the Elders and much of the coven has moved on, to where they did not know, only a few worthless soldiers were left behind to guard the castle, Lucian promises that their day of reckoning will come, but for now at least they should enjoy the safety that is offered to them.

They drag themselves back to the castle, as night falls they return to the gates, Erzsebet returns to her human form, like a wave of fur and flesh the others follow, the others return to their chambers until only Lucian stands beside her, he stops when they come to the first of the petals in the hall, and looks up at her smiling.

"Is this your doing?"

She watches as he steps carefully about them so as not to crush the flowers and follows the path she has laid before him, he keeps his eyes on the stone, following them one by one, and then glances up when he comes to the table, the remains of Raphael gaze back at him from dead, glassy eyes, he plucks the petals about the head and turns, showering them over Erzsebet, she giggles and spins in place, her skirts billowing out about her pale legs like evening mist. "Do you like it?"

Lucian pulls her close. "It is beautiful, you have done well, and for now it seems we are safe."

They stand in awkward silence, neither one sure how best to go on; he gives her a charming smile. "A pity you felt the need to destroy our one blooming rose…I had thought to give it you." He looks away then, almost shy; she is so very different from Sonja, so sweet, innocent and trusting, a girl who would lay roses at his feet, only to lead him to a corpse. He begins to feel that there is more to Erzsebet the Lycan than meets the eye.

She stands, enchanting in her white nightgown, with rose petals like drops of blood in her hair, it falls into her sapphire eyes in soft curls; she takes his hand and fire burns his blood, she leads him from the hall up the spiraling stairs, until they reach the door of her chamber, she pushes open the door and he watches as she enters and throws herself down on the bed.

Lucian stops breathing.

Then she reaches across to the table beside her and lifts the book that lie there, the little bible he gave her, it is burned at the edges where she carried it with her even into the flames of the heretic's fire.

"Will you teach me now?" Her voice is heartbreaking in its sweetness.

He moves to sit beside her on the bed, pulls off his boots and lies back against the pillows and holds the book up so that they both might see it. They begin as all life did.

"In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

And this is how the morning sun finds them, sprawled together on the great bed, the book fallen between them. Lucian is summoned back to the waking world by the painful light of day, he groans and pushes the dark hair from his eyes, he flinches at the warm arm about his waist, Erzsebet lies sleeping beside him, he moves her arm gently, he cannot bear to wake her.

Dear God, what has he done?

Innocent as they are he feels ill as the guilt rushes over him, the ghost of Sonja rises before him, how he has betrayed her….

He has never shared a bed with a woman before, even this waking beside her whispers to him of obscenity.

With Sonja there was nothing but icy stone and howling wind in stolen moments, merciful Jesus, he never lay beside her in a warm bed as the sunlight caressed them come morning.

He is innocent before God. They slept that is all. He tries to justify it to himself, as his conscience ever the devil, stands accusing him before the throne of his own morality.

He has shared more mortal intimacy in one moment with Erzsebet than he ever knew with Sonja, he glances at the figure in the bed, she makes him feel…human.

He loves her and it frightens him.

He betrays his lost wife with his every breath.

Her memory is with him every moment, haunting him.

He longs to love Erzsebet as she deserves, with a heart that is wholly hers.

And yet he was too great a coward even to offer her the rose from his garden.

He will ask her to walk with him to the village…alone…to spend a little time together.

What if she refuses?

Dear God he is a fool, worrying like a youngling for the affections of the village beauty.

"Lucian?" She is awake, his stomach twists painfully.

"Erzsebet…good morning." His voice is too bright; he is making a fool of himself. "We should go to the village…we need bread."

Her mouth twists at one corner in a strange smile, "James bought bread yesterday."

Damn! "Well…we need…something…" he breaks off blushing and settles for staring at the stone.

She giggles, "Lucian…would you walk me to the church please?"

His heart leaps, there it is! A way into her company. "Of course…I would be honoured…yes."

She gives him a strange look "Lucian if this is about last night…you do not have to…I expect nothing…"

"But I want you to! " it bursts out and there seems to be no way to lessen the immediacy of his words, "I mean…I wish to spend more time in your company…to know you better…I have told you I love you, but I know nothing of how this is usually done…I was born in Viktor's castle…I do not know how…"

She turns to him with a sly smile "Are you seeking to win my affection Lucian?"

He drops his head into his hands; this is painful.

She reaches up and pulls his fingers away, "traditionally a man begins by leaving when a woman needs to change from her nightdress, and then he meets her at the door"

He flees the chamber, he has utterly humiliated himself, she must be laughing herself senseless.

She reappears within moments tripping through her chamber door whilst trying to pull on her boots and not keep him waiting, he catches her, laughing, Sonja gave over hours to making herself beautiful, her gowns were of the finest velvet gold could buy, and worth a King's ransom but this is not the way for Erzsebet, her gown is wool, rough beneath his hands, she looks more like a maid than the lady of a great castle, so much for his thoughts to buy her a fine gown for Christmastide, down in the grand hall she takes her cloak from where she has hung it by the main doors and slips it over her shoulders, Lucian takes her hand and leads her out into the sunlight, out on the worn path from the castle door they begin to wind their way to the village in the distance.

The birds sing and soar in the heavens, blue as Erzsebet's eyes as the sun burns down on them.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Down in the village peasants swarm the narrow streets like bees from the hive; traders shout their wares from the marketplace and the bells toll in the morning air, they buy bread and cheese from an old woman clothed in a rough shawl, they eat as they wander through the crowd, it is well made, fresh that morning, they laugh together recalling the stale, foul food given to them when they were slaves still, now they will eat only the best.

They wander the stalls examining the wares spread before them; a traveling woman sells Erzsebet a sprig of heather for good luck, and they begin towards the church, it is silent as the grave, Lucian sits on the long pew that runs along before the mighty altar, the golden crucifix stares accusingly back at him, he averts his eyes to see Erzsebet on her knees, her lips move silently intoning the words of prayer, he wonders at her then, she who burned in the fires of heresy can still call upon the name of Christ as her savior.

Lucian glares angrily at the Corpus Christi; surely God has no greater servant than the Lycan girl? How then could he let her suffer so in His name?

She kneels for hours, Lucian sits watching her, afraid to move lest he disturb her reverie, it seems she truly sees the face of her Lord in prayer.

High above, the glass of the mighty windows shimmer in the mid day sun; casting rainbows from wall to wall.

The silence holds a peace he had long thought forgotten, at long last Erzsebet rises from her knees brushing down her skirts and turns to face him with a rueful smile "Thank you for waiting so long for me."

Her face glows, she puts him in mind of an angel, descended to walk amongst men…and monsters.

He offers her his arm and together they walk the aisle to the door and out into the light, he watches the sunlight in her hair as they wander the market buying bread and cheese, he eyes the vendor of fine materials, he would have bought a fine gown for Sonja for Christmastide, with Erzsebet he has no idea, all the gold of the Vampire Lord Viktor is his to do with as he wishes, he smiles to himself he will buy her a gown and he will share plenty of the coins among the poor of the village, that is what will please her, she turns to him "Lucian it is almost Christmas…I had thought to give you a gift."

He nods and she continues, "I thought to pay the priests…to say masses for the soul of the Lady Sonja and…the child."

His cold, dead heart is warmed by her kindness, "That would be a wonderful gift…I have gifts for you also…one you must accept without complaint…the other I am sure will please you greatly, I will give a gift of money to the poor folk of our village, I think also to give a feast in the castle for our neighbors, the mortals of this village who have always shown us such kindness, but if I do; I want to buy you a gown, you are the lady of a great castle now, and I imagine that you have never had a fine thing given to you in your life."

She blushes "Very well, I agree…. Thank you."

He draws her over to the merchant who rolls out his wares upon the wood of his stall, the cloth shines like jewels, emerald green, sapphire blue, ruby red and purple fit for a queen, velvets and satins, the pink of fresh rose petals, white as pure as the snow on the mountains and furs, white ermine and black sable lie beside rabbit and wolf.

She runs her fingers across the wolf and smiles up at him "I think it is Uncle James."

Lucian fights against the smile that pulls at his lips, whilst she caresses a fine black velvet, somber and austere in its beauty, "A gown of this, if you please."

The merchant nods " A fine choice, to where should I deliver it and arrange for its fitting?"

She smiles "The castle, if you would be so kind."

He pulls his rough hat from his thinning hair and bows clumsily "Forgive me Lady, I did not know."

Lucian inclines his head "It is of no matter, as soon as you can bring it sir, we wish it to be quite finished in time for Christmas."

The old man smiles broadly "God bless you both, I will visit ye before the week ends."

Erzsebet falls into an exquisite curtsey and the merchant bows low, hat in hand.

She takes Lucian's arm and together they walk the path back towards the castle as the sky darkens and the bitter wind bites at their skin, the first whispers of snow begin to fall from heaven as they reach the great doors.

Inside the scent of rich venison and wine fills the halls, their kin have prepared dinner in their absence, the dining hall is filled with candles, beyond the windows the snow falls in the midnight.

Crows call in the blackness of the forest beyond the walls, and the wind howls on the mountains, Koro and the others wish to hunt down their vampire enemies, they will not foresee an attack in the depths of winter, each Lycan looks to his neighbor, one by one they nod, Lucian raises his wine glass "When Christmas is past, it is only two more weeks, I want fifty of us to find them, watch them, learn their movements and then return and we shall arm against them and burn them from our land."

Cheers meet his decision, with only a few dissenting voices, he eyes his comrades "Those who wish to may go and scout for them, tonight if you wish."

Twenty Lycans rise from their seats, they take weapons from where they lie beside the mighty fireplace, sword and axe and shield.

Those who remain listen to the thunder of boots on the flagstones as they leave, John who sits on Lucian's left hand turns to him "I shall draw up plans of attack, when they return to us with news."

The Lycan master nods "That will be most useful."

John was the commander of a mighty army in his human years; he is aged and scarred, his long hair as grey as smoke and silver coins, his experience will serve them well now.

The talk turns to the season, it is decided that the castle shall be decorated as each man was used to arranging a little something in his own home, and gifts shall be exchanged.

One by one the men retire to bed, the remaining deer are hung by their hooves in the cavernous kitchens and the broth bubbles upon the dying embers of the fire.

Peace falls like rain upon the house of the Lycan horde, in her chamber Erzsebet slips into bed, drawing the rich furs about her neck to keep out the cruel kiss of winter, how things have changed, she is now a fine Lady, where one she was the slave of a demon.

God is good to those he loves.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Peace indeed, she is awoken by the whisper of boots, swift as the justice of God upon the battlements, the air is heavy with the scent of the grave, Death Dealers.

She closes her eyes and listens closely, out in the snow they creep ever nearer like a plague, she can hear her Lycan brothers they are readying themselves; the sound of bones shattering the night and the tearing of skin calls to her, the wolf crawls beneath her snow white nightgown.

She falls to her knees as the window opens, her heart threatens to choke her, she is at her most vulnerable whilst the beast breaks the shackles of her mortal body.

They will come with silver and fire.

The window is forced open, a figure all but concealed by the shadows peers into the chamber, and drops softly to the flagstones.

The white wolf rises to meet him, a monstrous creature with eyes like twin stars; he raises his sword and strikes, the beast howls in rage and pain, the silver is the Vampire's guardian against his feral foe.

Behind him the Death Dealers have already hurried on, their leader, Kraven, has laid their plans with agonizing care and there is not a moment to lose.

The Lycan and the Vampire circle each other slow, cautious, each half afraid of the other, he of those fangs that glitter like pearl and she of a sword of silver, she turns and tears away, he blinks for a moment and then gives chase with an enraged cry, sword raised.

Everywhere there is the sound of death, cries and screams too pitiful to withstand, he finds a comrade fallen, his body torn apart and savaged most cruelly.

His boots are wet with blood, where is the cursed beast?

He rounds the corner at the end of the corridor; bodies lie cut down like wheat at the harvest, their armor black as obsidian glimmers like midnight waters, blood as red as wine soaks the walls and floor, for the first time in a hundred years his cold, dead heart is caressed by the most mortal of all emotions…fear.

He closes his eyes and for a moment he thinks to flee this place.

To run and never look back.

Viktor would execute him for such cowardice; he has no choice but to go on.

The amber light from the flaming torches lights his path, he descends the stone steps cautiously, listening for the slightest sound.

Nothing.

He spies the door of the great hall, and there in the opening he sees Kraven!

They have taken the castle!

He rushes forward and throws wide the doors, as Kraven finishes what he had begun to say, "I shall keep my end of our bargain, Lucian. I shall be the only survivor." He turns to the Death Dealer and stretches forth his hand, the lesser vampire looks down, as long, icy fingers force their way beneath his skin, as his heart is torn, still beating, from his chest.

Kraven turns back to the Lycan master and his horde, "And now to your end of this. I must have proof of your…death."

He tries to keep his eyes from the bodies of his vampire brothers, he is blessed indeed that the Lycan's thirst for blood is matched only by their lust for vengeance.

The deal is simple enough, the Death Dealers are all dead but Kraven, he will claim the glory as the only survivor; and the slayer of Lucian

In return he will help hide Lucian and his men…and woman's continued existence from the Coven, and then; when the hour is right and proper, Lucian will destroy Viktor.

His cold eyes hold the foul creature's gaze, this dog will be of use to him.

Lucian turns to Erzsebet and hands her the knife from his side, she shakes her head and a hurried whisper passes between them, she sighs and nods, he strips his shirt and holds out his arm to her, the brand of Viktor stands out cruelly against the pale skin, Kraven watches the woman raise the dagger and press it down, blood fills the air and pulls at the vampire's stomach, but the blood is cursed, impure: it would probably poison him anyway.

The woman holds a shred of raw, bloody flesh, the mark hangs in the air before the Death dealer, he reaches out and snatches it from her.

Out in the snow and the moonshine the raven-haired vampire mounts his horse and glances back at the castle, a sneer touches his lips.

A hero's welcome awaits him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Koro turns to Lucian as the thunder of hooves fades into the night, "You do not trust that he will keep his word?"

The Lycan master considers for a moment "I see no reason to doubt it, at present. If he betrays us we shall kill him. He proves useful in this moment, would you not agree?"

Koro nods, "I will agree with you in this."

Lucian smiles "I give you my word Koro, if he betrays us you may kill him in any manner you wish."

The mighty Lycan brother laughs at that, "What do we do now that you have formed this foolish alliance? He has betrayed his own kind, to expect loyalty from a proven traitor is…lunacy."

"We cannot hope to destroy the vampire coven at this time, we must prepare…and if Viktor is truly still…walking the earth I must hunt him down, for what he did to…"

He cannot say her name, Erzsebet's eyes fall, and Lucian looks away from her and gets to his feet, "I will retire, Koro, old friend, if there is any news..."

His second in command smiles softly "I will wake you at once and we will make ready to move."

Erzsebet watches him go, he does not speak to her, does not look back; she is left standing in the hall.

His heart lies in Sonja's grave.

In the silence of the night she gathers a few belongings supplies, three gowns, and then she takes her rosary and treads the once familiar steps to the dungeons, where the slaves once dwelt in filth and misery, the door to their cell stands open still as they left it when they fled this dreadful place, she hangs her beads from the lock and turns away, she offers no farewell but this.

She returns up the stone steps, along the dark halls, out of the mighty gates and vanishes like morning mist into the night, she has suffered as Christ suffered, she is crucified upon her love for Lucian, the Lycan master and she can endure it no longer.

He looked away from her and in that moment she saw that she was merely a distraction, a replacement that could never compare to the true treasure that was his wife.

She only thanks God that she did not surrender to more than a kiss.

She is pure still; perhaps a nunnery will take her in, repentant as she is.

Her Christmastide gown can rot in that castle, beside her love for him and what remains of her heart.

In her minds eye a thought comes to her…a place where she will be safe where her love of Lucian can be of use, where her revenge will be well served.

She follows the scent of the horse and the stench of death left by its rider into the darkness of the forest.

She will find Kraven and he will lead her on…

to Viktor.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

She walks all night and through the following day, until her poor feet bleed from the stones and the kisses of the rough earth, for five days she walks in silence as though dead, she neither sees nor hears she is deaf to the songs of the birds high above, the scent of death grows ever stronger, and she wonders briefly whether it is the vampire or the stench of her own dying soul as it rots within the prison of her mortal body.

God how she has loved him…

She cannot think on it, she will not, or she will fall down where she stands and break her heart for weeping.

She walks on, the trees are guardian angels standing about her, mighty in their silence, surely it cannot be much further, perhaps the scent of blood will draw them out, but what will become of her when they find her?

Miles behind her in the dawning Lucian has discovered she is gone and would have sent a search party, his heart breaking for fear that Viktor's creatures had somehow brought her to harm, and then the wind changed and he could smell her in the air, he follows it, down into the dark, down into the cold, down into the very bowels of the prison that once held them, the beads drip like the blood of Christ from their hanging place , accusing him in the light of day, and he sees as only the guilty and the dammed ever see the weight of his own sin.

She has turned from him.

He kneels frozen in the straw as the first tears kiss his cheeks like the fires of hell.

He longs to go after her, to call her name, to fall at her feet and beg forgiveness as a sinner pleads before the throne of God.

But where in all the world would she go?

He returns to the table in the great hall and eats a miserable breakfast; it may as well be ash in his mouth without her love to make it ready for him.

All of them feel her loss, one of the pack has gone, and their strength is weakened.

Koro leans across the table and speaks with John, then turns to Lucian, "Bring her back, we will keep the castle while you are away. If we are attacked we will show them a slaughter such as they will never forget. Go at once"

To a man they nod, they are a strong pack, they guard one another and they all know that the same would be done for any of them that went astray.

The Lycan master stands he embraces his old friend, "watch them for me, I will trust no one else."

A dark heavy hand rests upon his shoulder.

Beyond the forest, a castle stands stark against the cornflower sky, Erzsebet looks up at its forbidding towers, the doors locked against all who might come by day.

Her knock is answered by a human woman, a servant of the castle, promised eternity in return for her service.

She cannot tell whom she allows to cross the threshold of Viktor's sanctuary, doubtless she will be flogged for her mistake…oh well. It is of little concern to Erzsebet.

Within moments she has crossed the stone hallway to the great hall, she takes a seat and waits.

Viktor is sent for in all haste, his bloodless face pales still further, a Lycan sits uninvited at his table, his guards sleep the day away, he has only humans at his hand.

"Who permitted this beast entry?"

The young woman is brought before him, her fear tastes like a copper coin under the tongue, the Lord grips her by the shoulder his smile cruel, he turns to Erzsebet "Shall I feed you to the wolves?"

He turns to the raven haired man at his side, with skin pale as the starshine, "Shall you be my reward to Kraven? He has brought me a mighty victory, the death of my great enemy. And now, I have his…dog." His eyes flash to the Lycan woman, "Mayhap I should give my finest warrior…you."

She stands as though carved of ice, "Do as you will. I have nowhere left to go."

The smile widens "Yes, now that your leader is dead. Slain by our own Kraven. Tell me, did he die like an animal?" The triumph in his voice is almost more than she can stomach, Lucian's face swims before her eyes, and the memory of his betrayal, how she will never be anything to him that could equal the ghost of his wife, twists about her heart, she looks up into the cold eyes, she will not betray Lucian to them.

She cannot, she must find herself a new place in the world, valued for something more than this worthless love that burns like star fire within.

She shakes her head, her eyes burning. "He died…bravely."

The vampire laughs " He died well, I see his years with me were not a complete waste, the creature learnt some dignity. I will accept you back, though you fought against me, slew my men…you were misled were you not? In error."

He is offering her a chance, she nods and biting her own tongue she lowers herself to her knees and inclines her head "I was my Lord, I beg your forgiveness."

He rises from his seat and holds the woman out by the shoulder, "Then accept my gift, a meal. Between reconciled enemies."

Her stomach twists, his soldiers stand at every door, they have appeared like mist in the winter night, she has walked willingly into the devil's own arms, and from this there can be no salvation.

"Bite…feed..I need an animal…a dog to guard my door from those who wish me and mine harm. Do as I ask and you may stay, you will have food, a bed and clothing. I will give you to Kraven, we shall see if his civilizing influence can make a lady of you, fit to guard my person"

The dark man catches her eye and offers an all but imperceptible encouraging nod.

The woman in the vampire's grasp realizing the gravity of her situation begins to struggle, to plead for her life, in tones it hurts to listen to.

Erzsebet gazes up at the moon high in the night, feels its call deep in her blood, the memories embrace her, and she sees once more Lucian and Sonja entwined, their wedding, the burning, the betrayal, her eyes flash like moonstones, her teeth twist into fangs, she snatches the girl and buries herself into her throat, purging her hate and her sorrow in a tide of blood and the cries of the dying.

She hears the familiar laughter like rotting leaves.

The delight of the vampires all about at the spectacle.

Erzsebet the animal, like a dog for the ordering.


End file.
